


Spirits and Ditties

by Adopted_Dyslexic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/F, F/M, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, POV Alternating, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Hatake Kakashi, POV Uchiha Sasuke, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopted_Dyslexic/pseuds/Adopted_Dyslexic
Summary: So instead of re-incarnations and aliens from space being the creators slash bases of the Naruto series, I propose that Japanese mythology fill the gap. A gift or is it a curse from the ditties and spirits only time will tell which it is. When the spirits chose their champion, the ninja world better watch out. Starting from Land of Waves and moving forward is an alternate universe (AU) type fanfiction. First, she has to live through the trauma of being chosen by the spirits and deities. Mokuton Sakurachapter 8 was just added today 5.15.2020 at 1.48 PM East Coast USA time Story Complete
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Turning the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Naruto franchise Manga series belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto. The publisher for the manga series was Shueisha and its English publisher Viz Media. Magazine Akamaru Jump and the English equivalent Magazine Shonen Jump produced the magazines based on the manga. Anime television series Naruto (2002-2007) and Naruto: Shippuden (2007-2017) was directed by Hayato Date and the television series production company was Pierrot. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1 Turing the Tide**

**Sakura Haruno's POV**  
I was left guarding Tazuna the bridge builder when they arrived the Kami and other spirits. In the mist, they arrived as they traveled on air. The air felt cold and the hair's on the back of my neck I am sure stood straight. I could barely see in front of me but what worried me most was that I could not hear the clashing of blades as I had before this new mist rolled in. Then I heard it or them I couldn't be sure what they were but I knew they were not of this plane.

 **Third Person POV**  
Izanami Shinigami: Clean this filth child with what is pure the thing that sings in your veins  
Sakura Haruno: I .. I don't understand  
Izanami Shinigami: Clean the filth child for you are the only one left to do so  
Sakura Haruno: Hn

 **Sakura Haruno's POV**  
I am not sure but I felt possess to rush through the mist two kunai in hand. I did not need to see to know where to place my kunai I just let my training and instinct take over. I just need the voice to stop, it wouldn't stop telling me to clean the filth.

 **Third Person POV**  
Sakura Haruno: (Breaths heavy)  
Izanami Shinigami: It is done  
Sakura Haruno: Fire Release Great fireball technique _Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu_ ( hand signs to form Snake Ram Monkey Boar Horse Tiger)  
Swoosh  
Still moaning gang members: Ah  
An eerie silence fills the air

 **Sakura Haruno's POV**  
Once the fire cleared the smoke did too but not the stench of burning flesh no that lingered in the air like a haunting reminder of the sin I just committed but was it truly a sin if the Shinigami ordered it to be done? I saw them then Kosenjobi fireballs that floated briefly over the charred remains of my enemy before floating up and out of sight. I never noticed them before today I had killed only once before and it was a guy who was about to rape me so I had little remorse for the guy. I am not sure how long I stood still looking out to the water but I remember the quite peace and I relish in it.

 **Third Person POV**  
Tazuna: Um kid you okay? (Hesitantly walking only a few hundred meters from the pink-haired girl who just massacred 100 men including Gato)  
Sakura Haruno: My teammates?  
Tazuna: Alive same with Zabuza and his kid  
Sakura Haruno: Hn

 **Sakura Haruno's POV**  
I was pretty beat but Zabuza and Haku were still standing they said they would leave and I told them to stay at least long enough so my Jonin Sensei could see them off. Zabuza handed me bandages and said to wrap around my neck. He told me I was an honorary swordsman with how I dispatched Gato's gang single-handedly. I wasn't sure what to think, but I did as I was told lest he decided to use is beheading sword on me and my unconscious teammates. Haku looked at me with disdain and I just bared my teeth and made a growling noise followed by stating that the men I killed were hired thugs who were going to hurt my family and no one hurts my family. Haku softened a little after my remark but stated that I still had no right to take life away. I told him to help me carry my teammates and said nothing more. I wasn't about to tell them about the kami that they clearly missed.

 **Third Person POV**  
Tazuna: Thank you again for all that you have done for me and my family  
Sakura Haruno: This small village needs hope and that bridge will provide it with opportunities to prosper my team did nothing you and your crew are the real heroes here.  
Tazuna: Hmph I was going to name the bridge after your knuckleheaded blond teammate, but and I know its cringe-worthy, but I might just have to call it the Nozomu bridge especially after your shared wisdom  
Sakura Haruno: Hope bridge is cringy but accurate for the Land of Waves. I am going to sleep I think you will be fine now that Gato and his men are gone. (Leave kitchen area)

 **Sakura Haruno's POV**  
I am not sure but something was calling me and so I got up and left Tazuna's house it was night time and only the moon lite my way. I walked what must have been a mile before I saw it a Kitsune, a Byakko, an Itsumade, a Mizuchi, and there a Tennin breathing its last breaths. It told me that I need to eat it to know the truth. What truth it was talking about I was not sure, but I did not want to eat the dying Tennin so I went to leave but the Mizuchi, Itsumade blocked my north and south escape while the Kitsune and Byakko blocked my east and west escape. The only way out was by eating the flesh of the Tennin. Using my kunai I ended the suffering of the Tennin with a quick swipe to the jugular of the humanoid-like being. Blood spray my face but it was clear my job was not done.

I put my mouth to the fatal wound I had inflicted and started to drink the blood. The blood tasted different not metallic more bitter earth-like. The blood reminded me of an herbal tea that one might get if they stop to drink while traveling or if one is sick they drink the real earthy tea. The Tennin's blood tasted like earthly tea but burned like how I imagined alcohol would or really spicy curry food would. Once the blood stopped pouring out I knew I had to start eating and it sickened me that I would have to do this.

I bit into the flesh thinking it would be hard to tear at which to my surprise it was not. The flesh was like no meat of an animal I had ever consumed, it became like taffy sticky and hard to swallow. It tasted like how burnt flesh smelled and it made me want to throw up but instead of spitting or throwing up, I continued to eat. As I ate in silence I thought of how I must look face covered in blood and arms drenched in blood up to the elbows hunched over the corpse of a Tennin with mythical creatures guarding me. I am not sure how long it took me but I managed to get to the bone and once I did I knew I was almost done. I had eaten so much I wanted to vomit. I think the heart tasted the best and worst at the same time. It tasted like I was eating what I assume acid would taste like and yet it also tasted like sweet honey on a fine summer day. What a strange flavor.

I was tired very sleepily and soon I felt my body collapse next to the now bones of the Tennin. While I was tired every part of my body screamed as a thousand needles had punctured me. I lay there thinking is this what Sasuke Uchiha felt when Haku made him into a pincushion. Is this what death is like unable to move and everything in raiding pain. Despite my best efforts, I could not keep my eyes open, I could not voice my pain all I could do was slip into oblivion.

 **Author Notes:**  
English is the only language I know so I am sorry if I misspell or misuse Japanese phrases. I will try to explain what things are at the end of each chapter or within the said chapter if the wording allows it. I also wanted my Sakura to do something other than guard Tazuna during the Land of Waves arc. So I have her get driven to kill Gato's men by the goddess of death whispering into her ears. If I have time I may or may not draw my version of Sakura with her bandage around her neck like Zabuza Momochi stated to give her in this chapter.

Izanami - A Japanese deity Goddess of creation and death according to Wikipedia  
Shinigami - A Japanese deity god of death or the grim reaper according to Wikipedia  
Kosenjobi -Fireballs that float over former battlefields according to Wikipedia  
Nozomu - hope according to google translate  
Kitsune - A Fox spirit according to Wikipedia  
Byakko -Japanese white Tiger according to Wikipedia  
Itsumade - A fire breathing birdlike monster according to Wikipedia  
Mizuchi -A dangerous water dragon according to Wikipedia  
Tennin -A heavenly being according to Wikipedia


	2. Welcome back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Naruto franchise Manga series belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto. The publisher for the manga series was Shueisha and its English publisher Viz Media. Magazine Akamaru Jump and the English equivalent Magazine Shonen Jump produced the magazines based off the manga. Anime television series Naruto (2002-2007) and Naruto: Shippuden (2007-2017) was directed by Hayato Date and the television series production company was Pierrot. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> The following story was inspired by the fanfic A Feast of Spirits by binarylazarus on Archives Of Our Own website. I would highly recommend reading their fanfic to see where I will be pulling some ideas from also I would like to say binarlazarus you are a genius pulling from Japanese mythology and from the movie Princess Monoke originally titled Mononoke -hime (1997) directed by Hayao Miyazaki. So instead of re-incarnations and aliens from space being the creators slash bases of the Naruto series, I propose that Japanese mythology fill the gap. 
> 
> A gift or is it a curse from the ditties and spirits only time will tell which it is. Starting from Land of Waves and moving forward is an alternate universe (AU) type fanfiction. Mokuton Sakura

**Chapter 2 Welcome Back Home**

**Kakashi Hatake's POV**

When I noticed that one of my three charges was missing I summoned my ninken and told them to go searching and to bring the other two with them and I would be wrapping things up with Tazuna our client. I ask Tazuna what happened because I distinctly remember a cold chill running down my spine and I can count on my hand the number of times I have truly felt fear. I thought the nine -tails seal had broken on Naruto's stomach and needed to end my battle with Zabuza Momochi. Much to my dismay the new heavy mist that came in halted both myself and my enemy. I was out cold and then I woke up back in Tazuna's house. I had Tazuna fill me in on what he knew and luck for me Zabuza was still around saying something about how he wouldn't mind having my female charge under his wing. This thought unnerved me and I inquired as to what he knew and he said not much besides the fact that my precious genin slaughter Gato's gang of 100 men. I found that notion insane and said that it was impossible and he just gave me the smuggest of grins. Haku was no better saying the girl was trouble. 

**Third Person POV**

Naruto Uzumaki: Sakura, where are you? Sakura-chan?

Sasuke Uchiha: Dope (Calls out to Naruto who is a few hundred meters away)

Naruto Uzumaki: Eh Sakura-chan! (Jumping to the clearing where his teammate laying)

Pakkun: She is alive so that is good

Sakura Haruno: Hn um hi Naruto and (Blinking the tiredness away from her eyes) Hmph

Sasuke Uchiha: Dope you're going to suffocate her (Trying to pull Naruto off Sakura)

Naruto Uzumaki: Oh right sorry Sakura-chan you just had a worried is all (Steps away from teammate)

Sakura Haruno: Yeah sorry I just couldn't sleep so I went Hmph

Naruto Uzumaki: Hey I thought you said not to tackle her?

Sasuke Uchiha: She is my sister dope I can hug when I want

Sakura Haruno: Can't breathe Sasuke-san

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn (Takes a step back) don't do that again

Naruto Uzumaki: Well I am her best friend

Kakashi Hatake: You're both pretty no need to fight over the girl (Turns page of the book he is reading) Also nice to see you are okay Sakura-chan now we can leave

Sakura Haruno: Hn right sorry to worry you all also hi (Starts to rub Pakku behind the ears)

Pakkun: Hey wait right their ah yeah (Enjoying the rub)

Sakura Haruno: What's your name if I may ask?

Pakkun: Ah its Pakkun but you can call me whatever you like if you keep rubbing me there

Naruto Uzumaki: So you're like a dog then? How come you can talk?

Pakkun: Gr (Growls runs and bites Naruto's hand)

Naruto Uzumaki: Ah get it off me Sakura-chan Sasuke-teme help me he won't come off (Shaking hand that has the ninken on it furiously)

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch serves you right for insulting the ninken

Sakura Haruno: Ninken are different from regular dogs they have heightened senses and abilities that allow them to work with shinobi plus if I am not mistaken some can even use jutsu

Kakashi Hatake: That is correct Sakura-chan and my Ninken are special because they are also my summon, unlike the Inuzuka clan who have to have their ninken on them at all times. My ninken are the best and Naruto you best not insult them again less I let them lose on you. Now Pakkun enough go I will give you and the others a reward later when I get home.

Pakkun: (Lets go of Naruto's hand) You got it boss

Poof

Naruto Uzumaki: Ow Sakura-chan please take a look at my hand

Sakura Haruno: Let me see Naruto (Grabs wounded hand) you should be fine Pakkun only bit to draw a tiny bit of blood you should heal easy.

Sasuke Uchiha: Wimp

Naruto Uzumaki: Come and say that to my face Sasuke-teme

Sasuke Uchiha: I did dope

Naruto Uzumaki: Why (Runs at Sasuke)

Sasuke Uchiha: You are going to have to be faster than that dope (Doges and runs towards Konohagakure)

Sakura Haruno: Well I guess we should keep up with them huh Sensei (Starts to chase after her two teammates)

Kakashi Hatake: Hmn Eh (Looks up from book notices he is alone and barely sees back of his girl charge) Well crap (Starts to run after his charges)

**Sasuke Uchiha's POV**

My father always taught us Itachi, Sakura and I that the Uchiha were gifted by the gods our kekkei genkai ability of the dojutsu or also known as eye technique Sharingan as a means to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Legend has it that Hachiman also known as Hachiman -shin or Yawata no Kami gifted the Uchiha bloodline with the sharingan as a way to protect the innocent. My thoughts go to protecting what is mine and Sakura is my family, she is all I have left. When I awoke without her nearby I was ready to search to the end of the earth to find her. If I can't protect her then what use is my sharingan abilities. Naruto the dope has kept saying we are the same but I beg to differ where he had no one to being with I had a family and so did Sakura. If anything Sakura is more like me than Naruto is. Sakura had an uncle though he was abusive she still had him and when he died my family adopted Sakura with open arms. Sakura is the only one I can share my night terrors with she was there that dreadful night. We comforted each other when the cruelty of the system passed us along like any other orphan. Sakura knew me before the massacre and she still makes and effort to get me to smile here and there when we train together. Sakura is my sister because Fugaku taught us both the jutsu that is passed down from parent to child. I will not lose my only sister that I have left. I am not sure where Itachi is all I know is that he somehow had a hand in the massacre this fact alone chills me. We are supposed to protect not kill the innocent so both Sakura and I have vowed to become the strongest there can be so we will one day able to confront the secrets that hid in the dark.

**Third Person POV**

Naruto Uzumaki: I did it I beat you Sasuke-teme

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch as if

Sakura Haruno: Sorry Naruto-san, but I think it was a tie

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn I am going home see you later (Walks off)

Naruto Uzumaki: Ah really come on Sakura-chan you can't tell me that I didn't totally beat Sasuke-kun back there (Trying to walk and talk with teammate)

Sakura Haurno: Sorry Naruto-san, but I call it as I see it

Konohamaru Sarutobi: Oy Boss this your girlfriend

Naruto Uzumaki: Eh oh hi Konohamaru Yeah she

Whack

Thud

Sakura Haruno: Tch idiot don't say stuff like that, you're like a brother to me! (Angrily glaring at Naruto who is still on the ground from getting punched)

Konohamaru Sarutobi: Hey boss you okay? What kind of girlfriend are you! (Glaring at Sakura)

Sakura Haruno: I am his teammate and friend, not girlfriend and if you know what is good for you better get it straight (Glaring at the kid)

Konohamaru Sarutobi: Ah run boss girls are scary (Runs away fast)

Naruto Uzumaki: Wait Konohamaru she didn't mean it (Runs after the kid)

Sakura Haruno: Tch stupid idiot (Runs after the two fleeing guys)

**Third Person POV**

Thud

Konohamaru Sarutobi: Oof

Kankuro: Hey watch it kid (Grabs the kid by the collar)

Naruto Uzumaki: Hey let him go

Kankuro: The brat should learn some manners bumping into others

Temari: Let the kid go before he comes back

Kankuro: Don't worry it will only take a few minutes

Konohamaru Sarutobi: Wa Nar.. Naruto (Crying)

Whack

Kankuro: Ow (Drops the kid)

Thud

Konohamaru Sarutobi: Oof wa … Naruto (Scrambles to grab on to Naruto's leg)

Thud

Sasuke Uchiha: You should pick on someone your own size (Lands in front of Naruto)

Kankuro: So you’re the prick who threw that rock

Gaara: Enough (Appears near Kakuro)

Temari: Gaara we

Gaara: Shut up (Says all while looking at Sasuke)

Kankuro: It was the kids' fault

Gaara: I don't care whose fault. What is your name? (Directing the question to Sasuke)

Sasuke Uchiha: Name is Sasuke what is yours's?

Gaara: My name is Gaara and you (Glances to the girl with pink hair noticing that she had a hand hovering over a kunai pouch)

Sakura Haruno: Sakura and do you have your documentation forms on you? As shinobi of this village, we are allowed to ask to see your papers if we think there may be an issue especially form another hidden village.

Gaara: Mm here

Temari: Right I totally forgot here you go

Kankuro: What an annoyance here

Naruto Uzumaki: Hey don't you want to know my name?

Gaara: No we are leaving

Sakura Haruno: My teammate is Naruto and here are your papers don't want to be stopped again and not have them (Hands them to Temari)

Temari: Right thanks

Konohamaru Sarutobi: I want to go home.

Sasuke Uchiha: Naruto let's bring Konohamaru home we need to talk

Naruto Uzumaki: Eh oh yeah right come on Konohamaru I will give you a piggyback ride back to your place. Follow me guys (Starts to take off with Konohamaru firmly on his back)

**Naruto Uzumaki's POV**

I didn't like that red-headed guy one bit. His whole vibe screams violence and the more distance we put between us and them I will be happy to take. I might not like backing down from fights but even I know not to mess with a guy like that. I wonder what Sasuke wants to talk about if it's how crazy Sakura was back there then I agree we need to keep her away from that guy. I like Sakura she is one of the first friends that is female who has not beat me for no reason. Yeah, she hits me on the head or punches me here and there but she always explains why she did it and she usually gives good hugs. I love tackling her and Sasuke they give the best hugs, I know right the emo broody duck butt hair guy actually gives nice hugs. In any case, both Sasuke and I were worried when Sakura was not there when we woke from the battle at the bridge. Sakura is always there when we wake she sometimes is our collective pillow when we are waiting for Kakashi Sensei to show up. I may be the sun and Sasuke the moon but Sakura is the earth that we orbit around. Sakura even encourages my pranking abilities saying that they will be useful skills if we ever get prep time to set the traps in a battle.

**Third Person POV**

Naruto Uzumaki: Okay so now what gives?

Sakura Haruno: Those guys are from the hidden village of sand or better known as Sunagakure they are here to take the Chunin exams

Naruto Uzumaki: The what?

Sasuke Uchiha: Dope the Chunin exam they happen every two years and are given by one of the 5 great hidden villages to help promote inter-growth and relations it's also away for the villages to show off their ninja to the public. It also is one of the ways to be potentially promoted to the rank of Chunin. The other ways to become a Chunin are through a field promotion usually given during a war or through taking on so many E, D, C, and B ranked missions. Another way to be promoted to Chunin is if a Jonin usually your Jonin sensei recommends you to be promoted to the Hokage and the leaf village council. If the council and the Hokage agree then one will be asked to perform in an individualized test and if they succeed they are more than likely to be promoted.

Naruto Uzumaki: Wow you actually spoke more than Tch or Hn which are not words by the way.

Sakura Haruno: Hn Naruto-san we learned all this stuff in the Academy and also he does say more than Tch and Hn

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn thanks Sakura-chan for backing me up

Naurto Uzumaki: Okay well I must have skipped that class also when did you start using Uchiha language Sakura-chan

Sasuke Uchiha: Dope she is my sister also Uchiha language really?

Naruto Uzumaki: Well excuse me for not speaking Uchiha and yes I bet you two could have a whole conversation in Hn and Tch and I would not be able to follow along.

Sakura Haruno: Hn (Translation: He is not wrong)

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn (Translation: He doesn't need to know)

Sakura Haruno: Hn (Translation: True)

Naruto Uzumaki: Hey that doesn't mean start now geesh. Plus what did you guys even say?

Sakura Haruno: Eh sorry Naruto-san you know us siblings have to keep something's secret but never mind that, I have a sinking suspicion that Kakashi Sensei might put us in the Chunin Exams my question to you both is do you think we are ready?

Naruto Uzumaki: Oy you bet (Bright smile)

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn (Smirks and the translation: Yes)

Sakura Haruno: Well we only have a week before they startup so we should learn as much as we can about who we might be up against

**Sakura Haruno's POV**

I feel like something is not right with me internally yet at the same time I feel like I could run a marathon. It's as though last night I dreamt I ate a god-like being, maybe it was just a dream after all gods can't really be real, could they? Fugaku Uchiha always said that the clans were all touched a bit by the gods as a way to help keep the peace between nature and man. I wonder if it is true what he said and if it were so then why do so may good innocent die? I hope I am not going insane like brother Itachi, I am not sure why or how but he was one of the people who committed the massacre. Both Sasuke and I have vowed to figure out why he had to do what he did, we were always taught to protect the innocent not kill them and so many died that day. I feel the strong urge to hold Naruto and Sasuke close. On some level I understand that we three have been failed by the system each in our own degree, this is why I hold them close like brothers.

I found Sasuke at a time when I thought of giving up I remember I ran into him after a bad long day of training. He was so nice to me I could not help to want to be his friend. When my uncle passed his family adopted me they didn't change my last name but they took me in all the same. I had a strained love with my uncle so to have a love of a family meant a lot to me. I was even taught the jutsu that Uchiha parents teach to their children by Fugaku. I was so grateful to be given the honor of living and being with them but then that night occurred. Both Sasuke and I tend to sleep near each other since that day. We can't sleep otherwise for fear creeps into our bones and drives us insane. We know it's not healthy but we are not sure how else to proceed.

I have to get stronger for my brother Sasuke and my teammate Naruto, both are counting on me. Naruto is like an annoying little brother that grows on you like fungus. But the good type he is a ball of sunshine and I love when he smiles it makes me think that if he has the courage to smile in the face of adversity then maybe someday both Sasuke and I can walk in the sun with him. If there are really gods out there then let us find the courage to stand in the coming storms that are sure to hit.

**Third Person POV**

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Dismissed. Hatake?

Kakashi Hatake: Yo

Hiruzen Sarutobi: You do know I have a door right also are you putting them in or not?

Kakashi Hatake: Mm I Hatake Kakashi do submit team seven composing of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto to the Chunin Exams.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: How are they?

Kakashi Hatake: Formal report ? Hokage-sama ?

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Do both an informal and formal

Kakashi Hatake: Formally both Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke's files from the Academy are accurate. Uchiha Sasuke was the class rookie in his graduating class. Out of a rating of 0 to 5 with 5 being the top, anyone can receive and 0 being the lowest rate anyone can receive. Uchiha got the following Ninjutsu 2.5, Taijutsu 2.5, Genjutsu 1.5, Intelligence 2, Strength 2, Speed 3, Stamina 2, and Hand Seals 3 making for a total of 18.5. Now Uzumaki Naruto was the class clown who made many laughs. Uzumaki received the following Ninjutsu 2, Taijutsu 1.5, Genjutsu 1, Intelligence 1, Strength 2, Speed 2, Stamina 4, and Hand Seals 1 making for a total of 14.5.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: And the girl?

Kakashi Hatake: Haruno Sakura got Ninjutsu 2.5, Taijutsu 2, Genjustu 3, Intelligence 5, Strength 2, Speed 3, Stamina 2, and Hand Seals 4 making a total for 23.She was the top kunoichi in her class.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Now for the informal

Kakashi Hatake: Uzumaki is a bright ball of energy eager to learn but not quite patient enough to get things down. Uchiha is calculated but shows great care and concern for his teammates even Naruto. Uchiha struggles to follow Uzumaki's lead but has little issue in following mine or Haruno's lead. Both Uzumaki and Uchiha seem to have a rival in each other I can only hope it remains a friendly one especially with Haruno around. Haruno seems to relax both the boys and gets them to work better as a team. I honestly think Haruno is the only one on the team that is fit to lead she encourages her teammates to be better.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Mm good how did the Land of Waves mission go? I read the reports but I want to hear it from you

Kakashi Hatake: Hm Sasuke and Sakura fought well during our first encounter with the demon brothers, while Naruto initially froze, he did well once Sakura talked him through the fear. I was captured because I underestimated Zabuza Momochi but my team worked together to get me released. The battle ended with Zabuza's assistant Haku faking Zabuza's death with senbon needles. One week later we all fought on the bridge. I engaged in battle with Zabuza while both Sasuke and Naruto engaged with Haku. At one point I noticed nine-tails chakra was leaking through the seal on Naruto's stomach. I knew I had to end my battle with Zabuza and quickly but a new thicker mist came in and then I was out cold. Next thing I know I am waking up in Tazuna's house and Sakura is missing. We found her a mile out in a forest near a lake. Later my Ninken informed me that Sakura had the smell of death on her. I am not sure want to make of it considering she was clean when we found her. Plus so far as I know she has not had her first kill. The thing that bothers me is Zabuza seemed to think she was a natural-born killer. Supposedly when I and the boys were out cold Gato's gang came and Sakura dispatched all 100 of them with ease. Zabuza stated that they were charcoal by the time the mist cleared and that he did not see her fight but saw her near the ash remains of the dead. I am not sure if I should believe him or not.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Mm I read her report it states the following: _I Sakura Haruno genin of Konohagakure was on a mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. My team consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake. We encountered two chunin level ninja call the demon brothers from Kirigakure. While my teammate Naruto initially froze both Sasuke and I were able to talk him through the fear. Zabuza Momochi legendary seven swordsmen of hidden mist better known as Kirigakure showed up. We got Kakashi out of his prison and we did this because he told us when we first met stated those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Myself and my brother Sasuke and even Naruto all agreed we would rather be trash then let our comrade, our sensei die at the hands of the enemy. I think only Naruto was unaware that Zabuza was not really dead. When we engaged in battle a week later on the bridge I was left to protect Tazuna the bridge builder. I felt a malevolent chakra signature come from the area I knew Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Haku but I knew that I should not leave my post. Then a thick new mist came in and I felt possessed to move with urgency. Next thing I know I am back at Tazuna's house and then night falls and I am compelled to move again this time without urgency my teammates found me the next day in the forest. The mission was a success Gato and his men are dead and gone and Tazuna completes the bridge. Tazuna called it the Nozomu bridge or the hope bridge which I think is fitting seeing as the bridge will give an opportunity for the people to grow. I am not sure how the men died but maybe it was the spirits or ditties. All I know is that the smell of burnt flesh is a smell I do not care for. I am signing off._

Kakashi Hatake: So she doesn't remember why or how Gato's men ended up dead only that they must have been burnt. Also, she does not state why she went into the forest or what happened with the mist.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: It would appear the Kami are laughing at our own expense. What they have in mind is anyone's guess. You are sure you want to put them in for the chunin exams?

Kakashi Hatake: I am not, but put them in anyway it will be a growing experience for them

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Hm here read your other students reports on the mission since you are here (Hands reports to Kakashi)

Kakashi Hatake: Eh let's see the Uchiha's report: _I Sasuke Uchiha genin of Konohagakure was on a mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. My teammates consist Naruto Uzumaki the dope, Sakura Haruno my sister, and Kakashi Hatake my jonin sensei. We encountered two chunin level ninjas from Kirigakure, both Sakura and I handled it while the dope initial froze. We sprung Kakashi free after Sakura and I bounced ideas back and forth. Naruto helped in the execution of the plan. I was not about to lose another person if I could prevent it. Zabuza faked his death thanks to his assistant Haku. One week later we are on the bridge and we fight. Naruto in his infinite wisdom thought it was a good idea to get trapped in the ice dome with me that Haku made. The dope was too slow and I was running low on chakra and if I am going to go out before confronting my brother then I will do it the way that any Uchiha would. Protect the innocent and lucky for me the dope fits the bill with being the bright ball of sunshine that he is. I nearly died and was surprised when I woke up back in Tazuna's house. I was worried when I didn't see my sister though and made it a point to find her. I was relieved to find her by a tree only a mile away in the wood. The mission was a success I am not sure how Gato's men died but I think I heard a civilian said fire when we were walking through to leave. In any case, I still have my sister and the bridge builder gave the bridge the name of Nozomu which in my eyes fits perfectly. Both Sakura and I have hope when the dope is around even if he gets on mine and Sakura's nerves at times. I am signing off._

Kakashi Hatake: Um are Sasuke and Sakura actually siblings?

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Yes the Uchiha adopted her when sakura's uncle died and her godmother refused to take sakura in

Kakashi Hatake: What about the Godfather?

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Oh that was the Uncle Shapu Haruno but you knew him better as Rat

Kakashi Hatake: Oh I was wondering where Rat went off to. Also might as well read Naruto's while I have it here: _I Naruto Uzumaki am a genin but I am going to be the Hokage yeah of Konohagakure. We were on a mission to protect the crotchety old bridge builder guy named Tazuna. My teammates are Sasuke Uchiha or as I like to call Sasuke-teme and Sakura Chan oh and I can't forget the always late Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake. Sakura and Sasuke were good when we fought some enemy ninja, Sakura even talked me through my freeze up. Oh we saved Kakashi sensei with an awesome plan that Zabuza didn't see coming. I thought for sure Haku killed Zabuza but come to my surprise a week later Zabuza is with Haku and they are threatening to kill Tazuna the bridge builder. Me being as awesome as ever, I go and help Sasuke out of the ice dome that Haku made. I remember Sasuke taking a fatal hit for me and me crying over his body I thought for sure he died and it got me angry I mean really angry. Here my rival was dying and all because he took a hit meant for me. I was overwhelmed with rage and then nothing. I woke up back in Tazuna's house and Haku is tending over me and my teammates like were never enemies and Zabuza is talking with Kakashi Sensei. To say I was confused was an understatement but apparently, Sakura helped to beat the thugs and the mission was complete. Oh yeah, we had to go looking for Sakura because Haku said she walked off in the middle of the night. I think I yelled at him for letting her walk off and Sasuke-teme wasn't too far behind me on that. We and Kakashi's summons went and found her in a forest a mile away from the house. We were happy nothing happened to her you know with her being a female and all. Not that I don't think she can handle herself she has a mean right hook so I am not too worried. Anyways I was bumped that the old guy was not naming the bridge after our team but Hope bridge does fit nicely for this small village. Anyways I am signing off I think yeah._

Hiruzen Sarutobi: You can really tell who wrote what, their personalities leak through their written report. (Taking a drag from his pipe)

Kakashi Hatake: Hm yeah Sakura's report was the most formal in code with regulations where the boys could use some work.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: All in good time, now you are dismissed

Kakashi Hatake: Hai (Takes off out the window)

**Author Notes:**

English is the only language I know so I am sorry if I misspell or misuse Japanese phrases. I will try to explain what things are at the end of each chapter or within said chapter if the wording allows it. Alright so I thought there need to be some filler slash background to help flesh out the characters I am borrowing from the Naruto series. This chapter was made to look at how each of the main characters are coping with the Land of Waves mission. This also helps to lead to the Chunin exams.

Dope- Loser and or idiot, I am not sure where it is from but I just know what it means

Teme- Jerk or asshole, I don't think there is a direct translation from Japanese to English

Ninken -Ninja Dog

Genin -Low ninja

Kekkei Genkai - Blood limit

Dojutsu -eye technique

Sharingan -Copy wheel

Hachiman - A Japanese deity god who was in charge of protecting the people of Japan according to Wikipedia

Nozomu - hope according to google translate

Hai -yes according to google translate


	3. Chunin Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where you get some more background on Sasuke and Sakura as characters and their sibling relationship. This chapter also foreshadows the events that are to play out in the upcoming chapters. See if you spotted the foreshadowing and if you didn't just enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Naruto franchise Manga series belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto. The publisher for the manga series was Shueisha and its English publisher Viz Media. Magazine Akamaru Jump and the English equivalent Magazine Shonen Jump produced the magazines based off the manga. Anime television series Naruto (2002-2007) and Naruto: Shippuden (2007-2017) was directed by Hayato Date and the television series production company was Pierrot. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> The following story was inspired by the fanfic A Feast of Spirits by binarylazarus on Archives Of Our Own website. I would highly recommend reading their fanfic to see where I will be pulling some ideas from also I would like to say binarlazarus you are a genius pulling from Japanese mythology and from the movie Princess Monoke originally titled Mononoke -hime (1997) directed by Hayao Miyazaki. So instead of re-incarnations and aliens from space being the creators slash bases of the Naruto series, I propose that Japanese mythology to fill the gap. 
> 
> A gift or is it a curse from the ditties and spirits only time will tell which it is. Starting from Land of Waves and moving forward is an alternate universe (AU) type fanfiction. Mokuton Sakura

**Chapter 3 Chunin Exams**

**Sakura Haruno's POV**

I dreamt and in my dream, I saw them the deities the spirits that are mentioned in legends. I saw the beauty and then I saw the destruction and I cried. Do we mere humans deserve to live with all the misdeed we as a race have committed? Then I saw it a human helping another human, a human helping a wounded animal. I saw men and women helping to breathe life back into the land we have so devastated and it reminds me of Naruto and the bridge and that maybe there is hope if we have the courage to not give up maybe we can change. I feel so much and I am not sure what to do I can't be sure I am dreaming or if things are real. I want to cry and call for a mother or father but I have none now and I just want an end to this madness. When will wars end and people stop killing each other when will humanity get back to its roots and learn compassion?

Third Person POV

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn .. Hey Sakura time to get up (Looks around room)

Sasuke Uchiha: Um Sakura why is the floor grass and what's with all the flowers

Sakura Haruno: Hn .. Oh hi Sasuke-san uh where did the floor go?

Sasuke Uchiha: That is what I was asking you for

Sakura Haruno: Hn right Release Eh nothing

Sasuke Uchiha: If it were a genjustu my Sharingan would activate most likely

Sakura Haruno: Well I am not sure what to tell you, should we check to see the rest of the house does not have grass growing from the wood floor?

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn (Translation: yeah)

Sakura Haruno: It's only coming from our room and the flowers are more promote near my bed

Sasuke Uchiha: Do you think it means something?

Sakura Haruno: No idea, but doesn't that Yamanaka girl from the Academy work at a flower shop?

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch the annoying fangirl yeah I think you're right

Sakura Haruno: Hn (Translation: I guess we have to go see her)

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn (Translation: Yeah I guess)

**Sakura Haruno POV**

Crap did I make the grass grow and the flowers? I couldn't have though right? I am not related to the Senju. My mother was an orphan and my father was half Uchiha. If I were to in heredity any kekkei genkai it would be Sharingan right? My uncle said that my mother was a bastard child of a common whore and a civilian. I don't want this gift if I have it, I know that the system will try to do and it terrifies me. I want to be strong enough of my own doing without this gift the spirits have given me. I hate that they made me take it why did it have to me I just wanted to work with my brother and protect innocent not save the world or become a target for bounty hunters.

Third Person POV

Ring

Ino Yamanaka: One minute I will be right with you

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn ( Translation Okay)

Sakura Haruno: Hn (Translation Take your time)

Ino Yamanaka: Okay now that is settled how can I help you..? (Turns and notices who is at her desk) Oh my God Sasuke-kun you're here at my shop(Squeals and has anime heart eyes)

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch we didn't come here for you ( Turns head in disapproval of affection while Placing a few flowers on the counter)

Sakura Haruno: What my brother is trying to say is we need help, do these flowers, do they have any special meaning? (Directing Ino to the flowers)

Ino Yamanaka: Um let me see, you have Bellwort, Sweet Pea Flower, Cyclamen and Cypress. Gosh, where did you get these?

Sasuke Uchiha: Does it matter what do they mean?

Ino Yamanaka: Okay grumpy pants the Bellwort generally means Hopelessness, the Sweet Pea Flower means Departure or goodbye and the Cyclamen also means goodbye or separation Cypress means mourning or despair. Also shouldn't you know some of this Sakura-chan?

Sakura Haruno: Hn ( Translation: Didn't think it would be important)

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn ( Translation: I agree)

Ino Yamanaka: Okay now are you going to answer any of my questions?

Sakura Haruno: Which ones?

Ino Yamanaka: God it's like talking to my teammates you two are thick-headed. Where did you get these and also shouldn't you know some of this stuff from class Sakura-chan?

Sakura Haruno: They sort of appeared overnight and I don't remember much of that class I think it didn't intrigue me enough to pay attention.

Ino Yamanaka: What they just appeared overnight where? Also, flowers don't just appear out of nowhere the Cyclamen and Bellwort don't even grown in the same climate. So who gave these to you guys and why?

Sakura Haruno: They sort of appeared overnight and I don't remember much of that class I think it didn't intrigue me enough to pay attention.

Ino Yamanaka: What they just appeared overnight where? Also, flowers don't just appear out of nowhere the Cyclamen and Bellwort don't even grown in the same climate. So who gave these to you guys and why?

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch no need to raise your voice at my sister, as she stated they appeared overnight and the where is well in our bedroom near Sakura's bed.

Ino Yamanaka: Right well you might find it hard for me to wrap my mind around the fact that as I stated before some of these flowers do not grow in the same climate plus even though it's almost spring it is still winter right now. Meaning these flowers had to have been made in a greenhouse for them to be as healthy as they are right now and since I am the only flower shop here in Konoha and we don't have any of these in stock I am finding it increasingly hard to figure out where you got these flowers.

Sakura Haruno: Hn right well thanks for helping us we will be off, see you around (Takes flowers and starts to head out of the shop)

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn ( Also walks out of the shop Translation: Bye)

Ino Yamanaka: Hey wait you never told me where you got the flowers form (Yelling at the two to come back)

**Sasuke Uchiha's POV**

I think Sakura might have mokuton or better known as wood release. How she got it I am not sure but she did seem a bit off in space more so than usual since we came back from the land of waves mission. I just hope her flower message doesn't mean she is going to go back to it. I remember when I first met her she was so sweet to me and well I couldn't help but love her, like a sister that is. I found her with my mom she had passed out near the lake near our house. After mom gave her a good thrashing for chakra exhaustion we got to know each other. She didn't talk much about her family but I figured out why when she slept over one night. See she talks in her sleep sometimes mostly if it is a nightmare. I learned fast what her coping method was and I didn't care for it, my whole family didn't want her hurting the way she was. I think it was one of the reasons why my parents adopted her when her own godmother would not take her in. I pray to any kami that is out there that we may someday be able to walk in the sun with ease like Naruto the dope does or seems to do.

Third Person POV

Sakura Haruno: You guys ready to do this?

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn (Translation Yeah)

Naruto Uzumaki: Yeah bring it on (Smiles brightly)

Rock Lee: Hold on (Jumps from the balcony)

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn (Turns to look)

Sakura Haruno: Hn (Turns to look)

Naruto Uzumaki: Eh (Turns to look)

Rock Lee: Hello my sweet cherry blossom my name is Rock Lee what is yours?

Sakura Haruno: Are you talking to me? (Confused at who this older kid is)

Rock Lee: Of course a beauty such as yourself must have a name to match.

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch

Naruto Uzumaki: Gr

Sakura Haruno: Um Rock Lee was it? I suppose I could give you my name its Haruno Sakura most just call me Sakura though why?

Rock Lee: A beautiful name to match your elegance please go out with me! I will protect you until I die! (Thumbs up and a big grin on face with an eye wink and a slight blush)

Naruto Uzumaki: What?! (Shocked expression on face)

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn ( Shocked expression on face Translation: What?!)

Sakura Haruno: Hn (Shocked expression on face Translation: What?!)

Rock Lee: So what do you say Sakura-chan?

Sakura Haruno: No, I am sorry but I am not ready to be with anyone this stage of my life

Rock Lee: Then I shall grow ever stronger and wait for my beautiful flower to blossom!

Naruto Uzumaki: She isn't yours yet bush brows

Rock Lee: You, Uchiha I wish to fight you here and now to test my skills against a clan genius

Naruto Uzumaki: Hey what about me?

Sasuke Uchiha: Fine

**Naruto Uzumaki's POV**

Dang, that guy was fast but definitely had a unique style. At least I wasn't the only one to get beat by Bushy brows, Sasuke-teme also lost to him. I guess I still have a long way to go until I become Hokage. Also, Sakura didn't deny that guy's advances of going out completely maybe I still have a shot to go out with her. God, she is so pretty and sweet especially when she is teaching me tips and bandaging up small nicks I get from training.

Third Person POV

Kotetsu Hagane: I think this is a record there are 195 participants in this year's Chunin Exams

Izumo Kamizuki: Yeah 65 different teams, this exam is sure going to be tough

Kotetsu Hagane: Yeah I heard that there was at least one team from every shinobi village here participating

Izumo Kamizuki: Really that's some tough competition

Sasuke Uchiha: We would like to go to the third floor

Sakura Haruno: Hn ( Translation: Yes good eyes Sasuke)

Naruto Uzumaki: Um yeah what they said

Kotetsu Hagane: Looks like they figured it out

Izumo Kamizuki: So it seems, who got it first

Sasuke Uchiha: My sister, of course, Sakura, now come on we don't want to be late (Walks past the two ninjas)

**Sakura Haruno POV**

I wonder if I should tell them I mean how can the others not see that thing I guess it might be a Buruburu feeding off and clinging to those other ninjas we saw in the hallway. I am unsure who to tell are there always this amount of spirits everywhere? I keep seeing ghost-like apparitions ever since that night after the battle at the bridge. In the bathroom earlier I saw a creature spirit with a really big and long tongue. If I recall correctly from the book I checked out the other day at the library on deities the bathroom one was an Akaname. I have still yet to go through the whole book but I think if I keep seeing these spirits I will make reading that book a priority after this exam. Also, 195 participants that is a lot of people taking part in this exam. I wonder if the other 64 teams can see them as well the spirits that are.

Third Person POV 

Naruto Uzumaki: We made it, um My name is Naruto Uzumaki don't you forget

Shikamaru Nara: Way to draw attention to yourself loudmouth

Naruto Uzumaki: Eh oh hi Shikamaru

Ino Yamanaka: Oh Sasuke-Kun (Tackles hugs Sasuke)

Sasuke Uchiha: Hmph Get off me

Shikamaru Nara: How troublesome

Fan Girls: Uchiha-san

Sasuke Uchiha: Good grief get rid of them please (Places Sakura in front of himself)

Sakura Haruno: Hn Um Hi ladies and gentleman could you please be quiet Sasuke and my other teammate Naruto would like to pass this exam without any distractions and we hope you all do well too

Fan Girls: Sakura-chan is so sweet (Swoon)

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Dumb fan girls unfortunate that Sakura and I seem to get settled with them. At least they haven't tackled Sakura as they do me. Ugh, I hate them they are so annoying babbling and squealing every time you look at them. I can't wait till this thing is over so I don't have to deal with them as much. I hate crowds you can never tell who to trust in them

Third Person POV

Ibiki Morino: Take your seats the exam is about to start. This is a written exam there are 10 questions. You are given an hour and can only cheat 3 times if you or one of your teammates get caught cheating more than that you and your team will be disqualified and asked to leave the room. The tenth question will be asked at the end of the 45 minutes mark. Should you or your teammates fail this question you will not be allowed to take the exam again and your team will be disqualified. Now begin.

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Crap I didn't think this would be a paper exam. I suck at paper exams. I wonder if I should cheat but what if I chose the wrong person to cheat off. Damn this is going to be a long hour of my life. Let see first question when does a ninja strike? When they are supposed to? Man if I put that down everyone is going to call me a laughing stock. Now, what did Iruka Sensei say? I mean we had this question in class right? Crap everyone is already writing. What the hell do I do? Should I cheat and risk my team getting disqualified? Hm let see the other questions are okay I have no clue what so ever on who won the battle? Why did this exam have to be a paper exam?! I am doomed and now I have let my teammates down. Wait I haven't yet I still have time right that means I can maybe work out something right?

Third Person POV

Ibiki Morino: Sukima your disqualified pack up you and your team

Ibiki Morino: Komaza your team is disqualified leave

Ibiki Morino: Suiu your disqualified your team and you leave

Ibiki Morino: Samidare you're disqualified pack up you and your team

Ibiki Morino: Jimei your team is disqualified leave

**Sasuke Uchiha's POV**

The whole point of this exam is to cheat without being caught let's just hope the dope doesn't bring Sakura and I down. Some are being too obvious and are bound to get caught. I looked through the exam and did answer some that I could but the other questions on here no fresh out of the gates genin would have a pray to pass. I even had to resort to using my sharingan to mimic the guy in front of me to get the writing down for the last few questions. I wonder how my sister is doing she is pretty smart but also pretty dumb at times. If I know her well enough I would say she will not even attempt to cheat, her moral compass is too strong to resort to that tactic of passing. Sakura is smart she learned how to do the Mystical Palm Technique she even started to teach me a variant of it. She said she liked the medical field, but never cared for being inside for too long hence she decided to forgo the medical ninja and work at becoming specialized in finjutsu or the sealing technique. I read and asked my mother about medical ninjas and if there were anyone who was strong enough to be considered a candidate for Hokage. My mother said Tsunade Senju legendary sanin of the hidden leaf was one of the best, but she decided to leave the village after losing someone close to her. I find it stupid I mean Sakura and I lost our whole families but we didn't abandon the village. See in my quest to find my brother and confront him for his sins I want to heal 2 maybe 4 times as many people he has slaughtered. I know that medical ninjas are not prevalent through the Uchiha bloodline, but I think away to resort honor to the name is through healing.

Third Person POV

Ibiki Morino: This is the final and 10th question you can forfeit but in doing so you and your team will be disqualified from ever taking this exam again. Any takes on forfeiting?

Ibiki Morino: Komugi and their teammates please leave

Ibiki Morino: Hosei you and your teammates are to leave

Ibiki Morino: Any more people who what to forfeit?

Naruto Uzumaki: Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday! Hmph (Sits back down)

**Sakura Haruno's POV**

Hn of course Naruto would say such a bold statement. I bet he didn’t even fill out the paper exam. I know the whole purpose of the exam was to cheat, but I dislike cheater and lairs. My Uncle taught me early on that every ninja cheats and I remember vowing to myself that I would become a better ninja then, an honorable ninja. That reminds me I wonder what the Yamanaka girl thought of my mind scape when she tried to take over. I allowed it of course I mean I still have to work on being able to shield my mind against her clan members but first I need to work on the gift or curse that the spirits have given me. I allowed the Yamanaka to look at my test, but she must have seen something because not too soon after I heard crying that sounded female in nature. I know that my brain is a mess, after all seeing all the spirits I have since the Land of Waves mission it’s a surprise I have not gone insane yet

Third Person POV

Ibiki Morino: Hm here goes, information is more important than life at time and on a mission and on the battlefield people risk their lives to get their hands on it. Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and the village. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship these are the abilities needed to become a chunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line who cling to the uncertain future of "there's always next year" and walk away from their change those pieces of trach who can only make such cowardly choices do not deserve to become chunin!

Swoosh

Crash

**Author Notes:**

English is the only language I know so I am sorry if I misspell or misuse Japanese phrases. I will try to explain what things are at the end of each chapter or within the said chapter if the wording allows it. Here is where you get some more background on Sasuke and Sakura as characters and their sibling relationship. This chapter also foreshadows the events that are to play out in the upcoming chapters. See if you spotted the foreshadowing and if you didn't just enjoy the ride. Thanks again for reading and come back to see if team seven survives the forest of death in the next chapter. The students that were called out for cheating they were actually disqualified in the anime I am pretty sure if you look it up on the Naruto wiki.

I try to follow a bit of the anime and manga to get the essence of what my characters might say or react in certain situations. In case if I did not state this earlier I am dyslexic and I am adopted hence my user name. I am new to Archive of Our Own so please go easy on me. I generally don't write this type of stuff, but I just had this idea and could not get it out of my head. I am not sure how frequently I will be posting but I hope to make a complete believable story. This chapter was uploaded on April 3, 2020

Akaname - A Japanese creature that licks off the filth in untidy bathrooms

Buruburu - A Japanese creature that clings to people inducing cowardice and shivers


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Forest of Death**

**Third Person POV**

Crash

Swoosh

Naruto Uzumaki: Is this part of the test?

Anko Mitarashi: There is no time to be happy, I'll be your next proctor Mitarashi Anko. Let' go to the stage of the exam! Follow me!

Ibiki: You're early

Anko Mitarashi: How many are their Ibiki you let all these people pass? Your test was too easy, you must be getting soft

Ibiki Morino: Or it could me a stronger group of candidates this year

Anko Mitarashi: They sure don't look it, trust me before I am done with them, more than half will be eliminated.

Sakura Haruno: More than half will be eliminated?

Anko Mitarashi: Hmph this will be fun. Alright, you maggots have had it easy so far, but starting tomorrow morning things are going to change. I will let your squad leaders know where you are to meet me. Dismissed.

**Sasuke Uchiha's POV**

What an entrance. She reminds me of Naruto but female in nature. If her clothing is anything to go by she is probably part of the torture interrogation squad the only thing that makes her unique is that tan trench coat instead of the black one that the first proctor is and was wearing. Also what a relief that part is over with, I was not able to help my teammates so I am hoping I will be able to help them this coming up part of the exam.

**Third Person POV**

Anko Mitarashi: This place is called the Forest of Death you'll soon realize why.

Naruto Uzumaki: That kind of threat won't work on me one bit! I am not scared!

Anko Mitarashi: Really? You've got a lot of energy.

Swoosh

Anko Mitarashi: A kid like you dies at the very beginning, dropping the red blood I like on the floor

Swoosh

Random Ninja: I am merely returning your kunai knife

Anko Mitarashi: This will be fun.

**Sakura Haruno's POV**

Um does anyone see that giant thing hovering ominously over this forest? It has long shaggy white hair two red horns, purple colored skin and demonic-looking eyes and a tanto in its mouth. I can see the sharp teeth that it uses to hold the tanto in its mouth, so it does not give me hope this is a nice kami or even if it is a kami? It's wearing a large white kimono and appears to have prayer beads in its left hand. It has floating balls of fire surrounding it they look to be Janjanbi or souls in the form of a ball of fire. Oh its looking at me crap, I now know what it is, it’s the Shinigami or grim reaper. Now I really don’t want to continue on with this exam I get it now why it's called the forest of death, the Shinigami rules over it. Is it too late to send in my resignation letter? Why is it looking at me does it know that I have committed sin by killing others? We are ninja sometimes we have to kill. I want to back out now but if I do then I let my teammates down, I can't let them down, I nearly lost them in the Land of Waves I can't lose them here too. I must remember to have courage in this moment, especially if the Shinigami is looking.

**Third Person POV**

Anko Mitarashi: Well I'm going to start the explanation for the second exam. In a word the limits of your survival will be challenged. There's that and this is a supplement each team will start off with a scroll either marked Heaven or Earth, the object is to reach the tower at the center of the forest with both in hand at the end of the 5 days' time constraint. Absolutely do not look at the contents of the scrolls until you have reached the tower.

Naruto Uzumaki: W…What happens if we look at it halfway through?

Anko Mitarashi: When you look at it, you'll find out.

Naruto Uzumaki: Huh?

Anko Mitarashi: Oh and you cannot pass this part without having your whole team make it to the tower alive. None of this one person makes it then waits for the rest of team crap. There are camera's strategically placed around the whole forest so we can document where to find the bodies if the animals don't get to the corpse first. Haha. Okay I think I covered everything so get to your marked gate to begin the race to the finish line

Chunin Ninja: Er Anko-san (Whispers into proctors ear)

Anko Mitarashi: What is it? (Listen to a colleague) Dang it, I forgot the stupid paperwork you all have to sign these papers stating that the Leaf village is not responsible for you being harmed or killed in this part of the exam. If you don't sign, that means you cannot pass to the next phase and you plus your whole team will be disqualified. Now go sign the papers so we can get to the fun part.

**Naruto Uzumaki's POV**

The only thing scary is the proctor she moves fast and nearly took my head off with that kunai attack. Plus we have permission to kill each other? Why would we do that? I can't figure it out, but I better ask Sakura-chan how to fill this paper work out. I don't want to be the reason my team gets disqualified from the exams then we would have to wait two more years for the exam or take on a bunch of missions. Also I wonder why Sasuke looked worried? He never looked worried something must be up.

**Third Person POV**

Naruto Uzumaki: Hey Sasuke-teme what is with the face

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn there is something wrong with Sakura she doesn't want to fill out the sign release

Naruto Uzumaki: Eh, Um Sakura-chan what gives why don't you want to sign the release form?

Sakura Haruno: Death waits in there

Naruto Uzumaki: Well that sounds omens, but we aren't going to die I mean we survived the Land of Waves mission we can take this on. Come on Sakura trust that we can conquer this task

Sakura Haruno: Hn I suppose you are right Naruto-san, but I still have this uneasy feeling. Here take this and don't lose it you too Sasuke (Hands them a kunai)

Naruto Uzumaki: Eh but Sakura Chan I already have a kunai

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn (Translation: thanks)

Sakura Haruno: This kunai is special look on the other side of it

Naruto Uzumaki: Hm Ah it says courage? Why does it say that?

Sakura Haruno: Because Sasuke and I believe we need to have courage to confront our brother Itachi-san in the future and because I think courage is similar to the will of fire, one must have it to stand up against the challenges that life throws at us.

Naruto Uzumaki: Wow that's really inspirational Sakura-chan I will hold on to it dearly thank you for the gift (Starts to anime cry)

Sakura Haruno: Hn why are you crying?

Sasuke Uchiha: Dope what's wrong

Naruto Uzumaki: It's just no one our age has ever given me such a thoughtful gift (Continues to cry anime tears)

Sakura Haruno: Well we are friends now right plus your my teammate I want you to be safe and what better gift than a kunai?

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn I hate to break up this moment but the proctor lady is asking for our papers we are the last to submit them

**Sasuke Uchiha's POV**

There is more to the kunai then what Sakura is letting on. I know she is trying to become a finjutsu master I wonder if this kunai is part of that. I remember that the night before that horrible night she wanted to show me and Itachi something, but I guess we got distracted and she never did share with us what she had been working on. I sometimes wonder if she was able to give him a kunai like this since she lasted longer in the fight during the battle. I will have to ask her, but for now we as a team need to focus on not losing our starting scroll and getting a second scroll before heading to the tower.

**Third Person POV**

Anko Mitarashi: So you're the hold-up

Sakura Haruno: Hn yeah sorry here you go (Hands papers to proctor while also slipping two kunai into the older woman's trench coat)

Anko Mitarashi: Hmph looks fine alright half-pint get back to your team and good luck. Okay maggots hopefully you can all here me on my mark the gates will open and you will start the race. Now 1, 2, 3 Go!

**Anko Mitarashi's POV**

Damn brat thought she could slip something into my trench coat without me noticing? Let's see Hm two kunai and a note. _Dear Mitarashi-san please accept one of the kunai and make sure my jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake gets the other kunai. Thanks in advance Sakura Haruno genin member of team seven._ Well, that’s nice, but it won't make me pass her just because she got me a kunai. Hm courage, crap this has finjutsu written in the handle, I need to get this to the Hokage to make sure this is not something dangerous. Finjustu had been ban from the academy for a reason, I mean the basics of it are still taught but the advance stuff is generally only ever overseen by those who specialize in it. While I am at it I might as well hit up the scarecrow and see what he has to say about his pink-haired half-pint.

Third Person POV 

Ibiki Morino: Hatake you troll get out here

Kakashi Hatake: Eh Me?

Ibiki Morino: Yes you scarecrow what is the meaning of this I passed not only your knuckleheaded blond brat, your Uchiha brat and the pink one.

Kakashi Hatake: Um how is that a problem? (Anime sweatdrop)

Ibiki Morino: I had no problem with the Uchiha, it's your other two, Uzumaki only wrote down his name on the paper.

Kakashi Hatake: And the girl? (Still anime sweatdrop)

Ibiki Morino: She beat not only the Nara's score, but she also beat Itachi Uchiha's score, and she beat Fourth's score Minato Namikaze's score for the written portion of the exam. All my colleges agree she never cheated not even once. To top it all off she even put some suggestions for me for the next written exam on the back of her paper. What kind of team have you created?!

Kakashi Hatake: She beat Minato Sensei's score?!

Anko Mitarashi: Scarecrow explain to me why your team is causing so much trouble?!

Kakashi Hatake: Eh (Sweat drop)

Anko Mitarashi: Oh hey Ibiki you giving Hatake a good tongue lashing?

Ibiki Morino: Hm I just informed him of the news that someone broke the record for the written portion of the exam

Anko Mitarashi: Oh let me guess about ya high bright cotton candy pink hair with the ridiculous name of

Kakashi Hatake: Sakura

Anko Mitarashi: Way to ruin the big reveal scarecrow now as I was so amazingly trying to say your little half-pint gave me this (Pulls out the note and the two accompanying kunai)

Kakashi Hatake: Eh (Takes kunai and note)

Ibiki Morino: Kunai with finjutsu on the handle the last kid who did that and was not supervised died in a freak explosion accident.

Anko Mitarashi: Yeah which is why I will be handing my kunai to the Third so he can see if the seal on this thing will kill me.

Kakashi Hatake: It won't, I didn't think it would even be possible I mean I have my sensei's notes but this is nothing like his work. I didn’t know Sakura-chan was working with this type of stuff. This is dangerous stuff. I know a thing or two, but even I am not sure what will exactly happen if we were to channel any chakra into these kunai

Anko Mitarashi: Well then lest go to the Hokage's office (Half drags Kakashi with her to the tower)

Kakashi Hatake: Ah (Yelps while being dragged by the collard)

**Sasuke Uchiha's POV**

What a crapshoot, it's only been an hour in and we have had to fight two teams off. To top things off Naruto the dope lost one of the scrolls we got, meaning we still have one scroll left. I opted to take possession of the scroll not quite trusting Naruto since he did lose the other scroll. Now we need to find food and shelter considering it's going to be dark in a few hours. Sakura hasn't been faring any better since we got into the forest. She seems more on edge and paranoid since we entered the forest something about soul-eating plants and hands in the trees whatever that means.

**Third Person POV**

Hiruzen Sarutobi: You two do realize there is a perfectly good door you can both use right?

Anko Mitarashi: No time for that here tell me if this thing with explode on me if I put chakra to it

Kakashi Hatake: Yo sorry to barge in

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Hm let me see Courage what a nice word but the finjutsu under it. Hatake get me your sensei's notes I want to see if this seal is like his.

Kakashi Hatake: You don't mean the

Hiruzen Sarutobi: I do now go

Kakashi Hatake: Right

Poof

Anko Mitarashi: What was all that about?

Hiruzen Sarutobi: You know who Hatake's sensei was correct

Anko Mitarashi: Yeah the legendary Namikaze my master was pissed, I mean Orochimaru was pissed that he was overlooked for Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Hm yes Minato Namikaze student under Lord Jiraiya and jonin sensei to Kakashi Hatake.

Anko Mitarashi: Yeah oh did you hear someone finally beat the Fourth's written test exam score! How cool is that.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: That is outstanding, now tell me where did you get this kunai from?

Anko Mitarashi: I thought it would have been obvious to you but from the girl who broke Namkikaze's record

Kakashi Hatake: Sakura Haruno

Anko Mitarashi: Damnit I was leading up to that scarecrow no need to steal the thunder

Kakashi Hatake: Sorry Anko san here I brought the notes you asked for

Hiruzen Sarutobi: This might take me if I were to do this alone, about this you both help and see what kind of seal Sakura did and compare it to Tobirama Sensei's and Minato's. You both can work here in the office or at one of your guy's apartment but under no circumstances are you to tell anyone else about this seal or the information you gather from either of the two's notes. Also while you are at it check Sakura's room to see if she has a note book there that might help us to decipher what type of seal she placed on these Kunai.

Kakashi Hatake: Hai

Anko Mitarashi: You got it Hokage-sama

**Naruto Uzumaki's POV**

Great just great the third day in and I get eaten by a giant snake. The first night I thought someone was following me every time I went to go take a piss or get fire wood. I was curious as to what was following me but every time I turned around I didn't see anything. Sakura ultimately threw salt at me and the noise stopped, I wondered if she saw something I didn't but she never said just said to be more careful where I piss. I tried to follow her advice I did but the second night I found a bear-like monster and lead it back to our camp unknowingly. Now on the third day I meet this giant snake I can't wait to be out of this forest. Also like hell I am going out by being eaten whole by a snake. I am no one's meal, I refuse to die separated from my teammates and in the stomach of a snake. How the hell did I get separated in the first place all I know was a big bang happened and next thing know I wake up with a big snake trying to eat me. Damn I have to get back to my teammates they must be worried about me plus I have so much more I want to get done before I die. Maybe I can use the multi shadow technique to get out of here.

**Third Person POV**

Kakashi Hatake: Well this is not good

Anko Mitarashi: No shit sherlock not only is your kid doing unsupervised finjutsu better known as sealing jutsu she might even have mokuton the wood release kekki genkai.

Kakashi Hatake: Why couldn't I have been settled with normal kids

Anko Mitarashi: Normal is overrated plus look at the best ninja we are all a bit crazy in our own right

Kakashi Hatake: I think I might like Sasuke better now

Anko Mitarashi: Okay favoritism also check this out Sasuke wants to me a medical ninja

Kakashi Hatake: What let me see that

Anko Mitarashi: Nope you snooze you loose

**Sasuke Uchiha's POV**

This person is unbelievable. I offered my scroll and they did not back down, I fought them but they seem to be toying with me, to top things all off Naruto the dope is now unconscious and stuck to a tree. Just our luck I swear team seven has the worst luck. If we make it out of this forest I think I need to go into the fast track of medical ninjutsu use. Sakura taught me a variant of the mystic palm knowing that my chakra control was not as great as hers. Thinking about her I hope she is okay, the dope found me so maybe she will also be able to find me. I need to grab Naruto and flee this person is way above my level in skill and I need to leave, my chakra reserves are almost all used up.

**Third Person POV**

Hiruzen Sarutobi: What is the verdict?

Anko Mitarashi: The boy wants to be a medical ninja and the girl might have mokuton as well as being a secret finjutsu user.

Kakashi Hatake: Yeah I was surprised too, but I am not sure I should be too shocked team seven has always had the worst luck

Anko Mitarashi: Eh what do you mean?

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Hm it goes back to me, my team when I was a genin my sensei was Tobirama sensei, he gave his life for our team. I then taught the sannin, Jiriaya, Senju Tsunade and Orochimaru. They were nearly killed in an encirclement tactic during the Second Shinobi War. From there Jiriaya had Namikaze Minato, Torippu, and Aki. The other two died during a mission gone wrong. Orochimaru did not take a genin team on until Minato took on his own. Minato was first to be a jonin sesnei so he got the team seven tile thus Orochimaru's genin were safe. Tsunade never took on a genin team but she did take on an apprentice the same time Jiriaya took on Minato. Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito became the fourth rendition of team seven under Minato. During the Third Shinobi War Hatake lost his sensei and his two teamates. Now Hatake is in charge of his sensei's son also known as the jinchuriki of the nine-tails, Uzumaki Naruto, the last Uchiha in the leaf village, Uchiha Sasuke, and a civilian born girl, Haruno Sakura. This is the history of Team Seven.

Anko Mitarashi: You sure you want to keep that team name in use if it they keep getting bad luck?

Hiruzen Sarutobi: I had hoped that for this team seven, things might be different, but if their C turned A-Rank mission was anything to go by I only fear the future. I need my last two loyal students to the leaf to come home, I am getting too old for this job and Hatake you are not ready for the job yet.

Kakashi Hatake: Me? I don't want the job.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: You might not want it, but your name it will please the Fire lord dyamo plus it's you, Might Guy, or Shikaku Nara after one of my students takes the mantel. We all know that Guy is a bit eccentric and as for Shikaku he would rather not be responsible for more then what he has to. But like I have stated you are not at kage level in skill yet. No I will have one of my students take the mantel until you increase your skills enough to be deemed kage level. Now back to the task at hand the kunai and what you two found on the notes.

Anko Mitarashi: Right so the seal that Tobirama-sama created was long and complex, while Minato-sama's was a bit more simplified. Sakura-chan's seal looks to be even more simplified than even Minato's seal. We are still unsure what will happen if we were to channel chakra into it.

Kakashi Hatake: Minato sensei's kunai allowed us myself and my teammates to send a distress signal to sensei by channeling chakra into the kunai handle but I am not sure what Sakura's will do.

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Hm I see only one way to find out I suppose (Takes the kunai in hand and starts to channel chakra into it)

Poof

Kakashi Hatake: Oh that is not good

Anko Mitarashi: Like hell I am letting you do that I am going to do it since your next in line after the sannin (Grabs kunai from desk and channels chakra into it)

Poof

Kakashi Hatake: Well great now I have to go figure out where they disappeared off to.

**Sakura Haruno's POV**

Not good, this is crazy, stupid and how come I am seeing other teams but not my own. I need to get back to my team. That giant tornado came out of nowhere separating us, I must have landed 20 kilometers way from where we were standing originally, and if I am out here that means my other two teammates are also probably in different locations, so much for sticking together. Maybe my seal worked let's see hn two people were just transferred to Sasuke's location. Hn and Naruto's position seems to be near Sasuke's so this is good they are at least together. Another team Iwagakure ninja this time the last one was Sunagakure, the one before that was Amegakure. I now have 1 Earth scroll and 2 Heaven scrolls. As soon as I dispatch these Iwagakure ninja I am transporting myself to my team mates location. I just have a bad feeling about this whole place and so far my gut instincts were right I should have never stepped foot in here.

**Third Person POV**

Sasuke Uchiha: What do you want?! I offered you my scroll and you burned it and you knocked out my team mate like he was nothing.

Orochimaru: He he, oh I just want to see your skills and abilities my dear Sasuke-kun he he

Poof

Flying Thunder God Technique _Hirashin no Jutsu_

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Hm so it was a teleportation seal

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn Lord Hokage-sama ?! (Shocked at sudden arrival)

Orochimaru: Gr you're in my way old man, or should I call you sensei? He he (Slightly frustrated at new appearance but also amused)

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Hm Orochimaru what are you doing back here?!

Poof

Flying Thunder God Technique _Hirashin no Jutsu_

Anko Mitarashi: Don't worry Hokage-sama I will protect you?! (Looks at surroundings)

Orochimaru: Gr how did you get here? I was having a good time with Sasuke-kun here and you two had to go an spoil it! (Angry that more people where appearing from out of nowhere)

Anko Mitarashi: Shut it snake or should I call you sensei, after all you’re the one who left the village right Orochimaru?! (Angrily shouts)

Sasuke Uchiha: How did you get here and what is going on?! Orochimaru like the Sannin?

Anko Mitarashi: Precisely

Orochimaru: Way to ruin the big reveal Anko-chan I guess I don't need this (Peels off face to reveal his original face)

Hiruzen Sarutobi: What have you become?

Orochimaru: A god old man and I didn’t plan for this, but I suppose this place is as good as any to finish you (Eyes narrowing at old sensei)

Anko Mitarashi: Like hell I will let you kill the hokage while I still breathe

Orochimaru: Hmph dear Anko shouldn't you know by now that you can't beat your own sensei? He He (Activating the curse seal on Anko to make her flinch and make her kneel)

Anko Mitarashi: Ah (Knees buckle and she starts to sweat profusely)

Hiruzen Sarutobi: The same could be said to you Orochimaru now let her go. Your fight is will me now. (Disrobing to reveal ninja cloths underneath the hokage garb)

Orochimaru: Fine, once I deal with the old man I will get back to you Sasuke-kun this will only take a few minutes he he (Licking lips)

Poof

Flying Thunder God Technique _Hirashin no Jutsu_

Sakura Haruno: Hn so it worked

Sasuke Uchiha: Sakura?!

Orochimaru: Tell me, are you the last one to interrupt me (Angry)

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Girl take your team and run this is not a place for you

Anko Mitarashi: Tch I hate to say it, but the Hokage-sama is right we are no match against a Sanin.

Sakura Haruno: Hn (Translation: I know)

Anko Mitarashi: What the hell did you just say? I know you wouldn't disobey a direct order from your hokage!

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch she said she knows

Orochimaru: So you are the third member of team seven the civilian born girl, do you really think you can stop me?

Sakura Haruno: No but they might be willing to

Poof

Flying Thunder God Technique _Hirashin no Jutsu_

(All of Root and every available ANBU Show up in the surrounding 10 kilometers of the forest)

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Unbelievable you are all here

Kakashi Hatake: Yo so this is where you two disappeared off to

Danzo Shimura: Orochimaru I thought I told you that if you showed your face here again we would have no choice but to eliminate you!

Orochimaru: Gr well you might have your ANBU but I am a sannin

Sakura Haruno: I will leave you to it sensei we are counting on you (Nods to sensei)

Kakashi Hatake: Right then let's get this show on the road (Chirp of the chidori ringing in the air)

Orochimaru: Damn this is not going how it was supposed to go, get back here Sasuke-kun I am not done with you yet. (Yells at retreating forms but is unable to run after them being confronted by so many ANBU)

**Author Notes:**

English is the only language I know so I am sorry if I misspell or misuse Japanese phrases. I will try to explain what things are at the end of each chapter or within said chapter if the wording allows it. Alright so I didn't want to give anyone on team seven the curse mark so I had to come up with a way that the team could escape Orochimaru's clutches. How did you like the duo of Anko and Kakashi? As for how Sakura got all the ANBU to come to here location well that will be revealed soon enough. I made up Minato's teamate's names I think one is trip and the other is fumble you can check me on Google translate. I think I will be posting every once a week on Friday's. Thanks for the feed back that you have provided. I am not sure about formating so please bear with me. Again I am dyslexic and and I do not have a person editing my work, not even sure how that would work. In any case I hope you are enjoying the story and have a great day night moring or whatever time you are reading this. I have posted this at 4.10.2020. at 11.31AM Standard Eastern time 

Shinigami - A Japanese deity god of death or the grim reaper according to Wikipedia

Kosenjobi -Fireballs that float over former battlefields according to Wikipedia

Buruburu - A Japanese creature thing that hang from out of trees and is a red hand

Betobeto san - A Japanese invisible spirit that follow people at night making the sound of foot steps

Furutsubaki no rei -A Japanese soul sucking plant

Onikuma - A bear yokai


	5. Escape the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Naruto franchise Manga series belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto. The publisher for the manga series was Shueisha and its English publisher Viz Media. Magazine Akamaru Jump and the English equivalent Magazine Shonen Jump produced the magazines based off the manga. Anime television series Naruto (2002-2007) and Naruto: Shippuden (2007-2017) was directed by Hayato Date and the television series production company was Pierrot. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> The following story was inspired by the fanfic A Feast of Spirits by binarylazarus on Archives Of Our Own website. I would highly recommend reading their fanfic to see where I will be pulling some ideas from also I would like to say binarlazarus you are a genius pulling from Japanese mythology and from the movie Princess Monoke originally titled Mononoke -hime (1997) directed by Hayao Miyazaki. So instead of re-incarnations and aliens from space being the creators slash bases of the Naruto series, I propose that Japanese mythology to fill the gap.

**Third Person POV**

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn (Pants heavy)

Sakura Haruno: Hn if you need to rest I would understand allow me to carry you brother

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch you are younger then me it should be me who carries you, plus what the hell was that back there? Also you are already carrying the blond dope isn't that enough?

Sakura Haruno: Hn (Translation Not here) Also its endurance training

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn ( Translation Okay when?) Really we are in the middle of an exam and you're focused on training?

Sakura Haruno: Well why not? Also Hn ( Translation At the tower)

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn ( Translation Okay) because that is not what normal people generally do

Sakura Haruno: Come on the sooner we get out of this forest the better (Takes off not waiting to see if her brother was following)

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

I am not sure how, but Sakura is a live saver. She is carrying Naruto on her back like its nothing and she showed up with the ANBU when I thought I was near my limit for my chakra reserve. How she managed to get a bunch of ANBU to be in the same location as us I am still waiting to get an answer from her on. She gave me a soldier pill to help in resorting my chakra reserve a little before we fled from Orochimaru. I still can't believe that I was fighting a Saninn more like being toyed with one if I really stop to think about it. I wonder what he even wants with me if it's my dojutsu he can have it I don't need it to save lives. Sakura has taught me many things but one of them is that one should never rely too heavy on one any particular thing. She was the one who taught me how to be ambivert so I can now write, throw and use weapons in both hands. My dominate hand is still my left hand, but I am working my way to be good with both. Also even though she is younger then me by a month she always seems older wiser. When things trouble me I go to her and I used to go to my mother Mikoto Uchiha. I know someone is tailing us they have been on our trail for the past 20 minutes now. It’s a wonder why Sakura wants to get out of this forest. The things I have witnessed I swear monsters really do exist. I wonder if Sakura has also noticed the group that is tailing us.

**Third Person POV**

Sakura Haruno: You can come out we know you’re there

Shikamaru Nara: What a drag

Choji Akimichi: I told you they would notice (Chomps on a chip)

Ino Yamanaka: Well with your loud chomping of course they would figure it out

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch what do you guys want?

Shikamaru Nara: Whoa hey man we are just trying to get this over with no need to get defensive

Sakura Haruno: What scroll do you need?

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn You're not just going to give them a scroll are you?!

Choji Akimichi: A Heaven Scroll (Chomps on a chip) why?

Shikamaru Nara: Damn it Choji you can't tell them that

Ino Yamanaka: Shikamaru is right Choji if they were not leaf shinobi we would be screwed

Sakura Haruno: Here (Tosses a scroll at Shikamaru)

Shikamaru Nara: Wha (Catches the scroll)

Choji Akimichi: Thanks Sakura-chan you want a chip they are barbeque flavored (Turns to offers chips to the girl but notices that the girl is gone)

Ino Yamanaka: Hey we don't need handouts we are not a charity case (Indignant about the whole thing)

Shikamaru Nara: What's the catch? (Now just noticing that the girl is also gone)

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch there is no catch Sakura just doesn't want her fellow comrades to suffer unnecessary stress, if it were up to me I wouldn't have given you the scroll without a fair trade but seeing as she has already taken off I need to catch up to her before she and the dope get into any trouble which is bound to happen with our luck. (Grumbles and takes off)

**Sakura Haruno POV**

It's getting dark and we need to find good shelter or get to the tower soon. I gave the other team the Heaven scroll because I hate to see fellow comrades suffer unnecessary stress this I am sure Sasuke will have told them. Plus we had an extra Heaven scroll and we only needed one Earth and Heaven scroll to pass the second phase of the exam. Another thing is I need to look at why Naruto is not waking, I am sure it has to do with a seal but I am afraid to touch him in this dangerous forest. I hope that the ANBU and Hokage were enough to deal with the troublesome snake that is Orochimaru. He seems like a slippery guy to get a hold of.

My Uncle was an ANBU captain so sometimes he would be tired and told me to go on missions for him. I placed my seals without touching the other ANBU members in hopes that the seal would work to my advantage one day. The more ANBU missions I took on the more ANBU members I met and in meeting them I met the old lord Danzo-sama. My Uncle told me straight out to avoid being great less I be taking advantage, he also told me that lord Danzo is a predator in sheep's clothing and to not get on his bad side for it would spell and end to myself and Uncle. Now since my Uncle has passed I no longer have access to the other ANBU but that is okay for I didn't particularly like the missions I had to take under ANBU.

The first set of seals I made were invisible to the naked eye and I could place so long as I willed the ink seal to move with my chakra where I could see. My second batch of seals I made it so they could be seen with the naked eye. How the second batch works is if anyone were to send charka into the handle of the kunai then they would be transported to another seal kunai mark. I am happy that both seals worked, but I am also worried that I might have not only the Hokage-sama's attention but all of the ANBU, Danzo-sama and the creepy snake pedophile Orochimaru.

I need to get out of this damn forest, it reminds me too much of the bad dream or nightmare. I can still taste the poor corpse's flesh of that Tennin, if it really was a heavenly being. I have the smell of burnt flesh seared into my sense of smell. I have flashes of the faces of those that I killed and I have to remind myself they were bad guys, they did horrible stuff they deserved to die. I wonder if this make me a monster? Hn I don't have time to dwell on this I need to get our team to the tower before that snake or any other thing comes after us.

**Third Person POV**

Sakura Haruno: Drink? (Places down Naruto)

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn (takes canister and drinks)

Sakura Haruno: Hn can you take Naruto-san? I am a bit winded from carrying him

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn sure

Sakura Haruno: Thank you big brother (Takes off)

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn (Kicks Naruto)

Naruto Uzumaki: Ow what kind of person kicks a guy when they are down?! Sasuke you jerk!

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch come on it’s the fourth day and we are only a few meters away from the tower

Naruto Uzumaki: Eh well why didn't you say so. Also where did that other ninja go and where is Sakura-chan? Hey get back here I was talking to you! (Chases after teammate)

**Anko Mitarashi's POV**

I hate it, the fact that I know all the things I do because of him. The slimy bastard we had him thanks to the half-pint but then he was gone. I know there are agents on the inside who freed him I just don't know who. I try to remember but I draw blanks when I push myself too much my seal acts up. I have dreams of dark hallways and corpse so many corpses. Damn if only I remembered more like who else worked with Orochimaru then maybe I could tell who are the moles in the village. The thing that we do know was that Orochimaru was after the Uchiha's sharingan so that gives us some insight on what is motives are for being here in the village. Another motive he has is to kill the Hogake-sama probably because he was never named Hokage, how petty of him.

How that pink-haired brat managed to get all the ANBU into the forest so quickly was amazing, but it begs the question when would an ANBU member let their guard down enough for her to tag them with her seal? Another thing is how did she get around the major chakra reserve needed for the Flying Thunder God Technique _Hirashin no Jutsu,_ her academy file stated that she had an average chakra reserve so unless she is packing an extra demon in her I am not sure how she pulled that stunt off _._ I do wonder if she figured a loop hole in the formula to be able to do that specific time-space jutsu. Talking about the brat her team made it to the tower with a day to spare a bit scruffy looking but they made it. I can't wait to see what will be next for her team.

**Third Person POV**

Gaara: You hear it too?

Sakura Haurno: Its song is mournful

Gaara: Shukaku calls it a Yosuzume

Sakura Haruno: What is it warning about?

Gaara: Death

Sakura Haruno: Hn

Gaara: What are you? Shukaku wants to know.

Sakura Haruno: Just a girl

Gaara: Gr no you are more than that I see it in your eyes like the Uchiha your special

Sakura Haruno: Don’t leave out my other team mate Uzumaki Naruto if you are going to refer to us as special then you might as well include my whole team.

Gaara: That ball of sunshine is nothing he cannot fathom the darkness that you, and I have

Sakura Haruno: Looks are deceiving look behind that smile and you will find Naruto-san is not so different from your or I or even my brother Sasuke-san.

Gaara: Explain or I will slaughter you where you stand (Leaking killing intent)

Sakura Haruno: I don't know your story or your suffering, but I do know a few things about both my team mates. Sasuke Uchiha was the youngest of him and his brother Itachi-san, one day something snapped in Itachi-san and he killed every member of the clan except Sasuke. Both Sasuke and I have vowed to gain enough power to reveal the dark secrets that hide in the shadows of this village so that one day we will be able to join our team mate Naruto and other comrades in the sun. Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan after the Kubi the Nine-tails attacked the village. I think it strange that others have not connected it but Naruto is the legacy of the fourth hokage the blond hair being a giveaway. Naruto's last name belongs to a clan wiped out by the combine forces of other nations why because the other nation's feared the power of the Uzumaki and their Finjutsu. They say the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze was involved with an Uzumaki before he died sealing the nine-tails into a newborn baby. I don't know if Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the nine-tails but what I do know is that he is special not because he is the legacy of the fourth or an Uzumaki but because he has a burning will to not give up. And Sasuke my brother not in blood to whom I love like a brother is special because he wants to heal the world with or without his family legacy of sharingan.

Gaara: And your story why are you so special? (Confused and lowering killing intent)

Sakura Haruno: I'm not, I never claim to be either, but I will tell you that I have lost, to parents who didn't want me, to an abusive uncle and to finally finding peace and love only for it all to be torn from me. I hate this cruel thing called life, its fragile and it disgusts me, yet the thing I hate most is myself for continuing to breathe. I maybe a monster or a bastard, but I will be damned if I let my brother Sasuke Uchiha or my team mate Naruto Uzumaki die without them accomplishing their goals. So if I have the courage to confront my demons and walk the path that I do then surely a person like yourself who has seen darkness, true darkness can rise from the ashes to be a better person.

Gaarra: Why? Why would you risk your own life for them? (Very confused)

Sakura Haruno: Why because they are my comrade, they are my friend and that is what a friend would do, they would take the shirt off their backs if you needed them to. Friends, true friends are hard to come by so when you find them you hold on to them but not too closely because you know if they are really your friends they will come back for you. It is easy to be what others want you to be, and harder to be who you truly are. One of the hardest questions we as a race have is, who are we? This I cannot answer for you, but in time I hope that maybe we could be friends that is of course you are willing. Now I am not like Naruto who is loud and energetic like the sun nor am I like my brother Sasuke calm and collected similar to the moon in that regard. I am just me, Haurno Sakura a girl who happens to be part of Team Seven and a genin of the village hidden in the leaf.

Gaara: Friend? I don't think I have ever had a friend before (Hesitant and confused)

Sakura Haruno: Well you're never too old to make new friends and I say it's not the number of friends you have but the quality of friends that can truly bring joy into one's life even if only for a few brief moments. It's getting pretty late and I should really head back to my room so my team mates don't worry. If you are around a little after the Chunin exams I can give you a tour of the village. I know that this village can get kind of confusing with how big it is. Till then take care and good luck Gaara. (Turns and leaves hallway)

Gaara: Hm (Disappears with the sand back to his own room to think)

**Sasuke Uchiha's POV**

Hn of course my sister has to go and make nice with the creepy sand guy. I didn't know all that stuff about Naruto the dope, but if it is true then it would explain a lot. He has quite the shoes to fill if he intends to become the Hokage. I love my sister but sometimes I think she is an idiot dis-counting herself and her value to both Naruto and I as a team. I am not sure how to help her but for now I will work to heal the physical scars that I can. I know the mental scars will take time to heal and I think she knows this as well. To question one's self is one of life's hardest question, maybe these were the questions that Itachi and Sakura think about that set them apart from the rest. I just hope I am enough to make sure Sakura does not break like Itachi did. Maybe someday I will find a way to heal the mental scars along with the physical scars that life tends to inflict on the living.

**Third Person POV**

Anko Mitarashi: Shouldn't you be talking to your accomplices?

Orochimaru: He he are you jealous Anko-chan?

Anko Mitarashi: Tch tell me why I shouldn't call for ANBU to show up right this instance

Orochimaru: Why so cold to me it's been what two years since we have last seen each other

Anko Mitarashi: You're and S-rank criminal with loads of innocent blood on your hands the last place you should be is here at the Chunin exams with 195 participance in this year's Chunin Exams.

Orochimaru: He he you were always good with keeping things factual even when your crush on me threatened to show weakness in you.

Anko Mitarashi: Cut the crap what do you want sensei?!(Annoyed with the cat and mouse game)

Orochimaru: I was originally after the Uchiha, but is sister the girl she showed remarkable strength in the stunt that she pulled. I want to know how she did it and what she is. But I suppose only time will tell me those answers so here is a word of advice from me, don't cancel the chunin exams. I might not have enough men to crush Konoha just yet, but I can tell you for certain the village will hurt if you cancel the chunin exams. Do tell Sarutobi sensei that we met, for I am sure he is wondering where I slithered off to. I will be keeping a close eye on the matches so you better not disappoint your old sensei now Anko-chan he he (Disappears in leaves)

Anko Mitarashi: Damn (Angry that she could not do anything but listen to her former sensei)

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Am I really the fourth's hokage's legacy? If so then why didn't the old man tell me? The Kubi I found out about when I graduated the academy, but I am really one of the last Uzumaki's? I had a clan and Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage never mentioned it!? I don't get it why would he keep this stuff from me, I mean I asked him repeatedly and yet he never told me much about my parents. I guess that was why he kept bring up finjustu and asking me to look into it. As for Sasuke teme I didn’t realize that he wanted to heal the world. I hope I will also be able to help him reach said goal as well as reaching my own goal. If my pops was the Hokage then I am even more determined to be a better Hokage. I will not let orphans forget that they are loved and they have a purpose in this world. As for Sakura chan I didn’t know that she was abused and left for dead my her own parents. I will make sure to tell her that she is loved by both me, Sasuke and even Kakashi Sensei.

**Third Person POV**

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Hm unfortunately I cannot cancel the chunin exams

Anko Mitarashi: Why the hell not you are playing into Orochimaru's plan! (Angry that the Hokage would even listen to the snake)

Kakashi Hatake: Watch you tone Mitarashi he is still our Hokage. (Stern and not caring for the disrespect shown by his junior)

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Thank you Hatake san but Mitarashi san is correct that we are playing into my old students game, unfortunately, I cannot cancel the Chunin exams because the feudal lord would have my title taken away, these exams bring a great deal of business to the land of fire. I have already made many mistakes in being the Hokage and I can only hope that my last remaining students come home for the exams. One of them will take the title or the feudal lord will chose Danzo Shimaru to become the next Hokage and I would hate to see him run this village while I am still breathing. My former genin teammate Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane are my age and they do not pose the power or influence that is required for the position of Hokage. No Senju Tsunade or Jiraiya will be the next Hogake if it is the last act I make as the Third Hokage of the Leaf village.

**Author Notes:**

English is the only language I know so I am sorry if I mis-spell or mis-use Japanese phrases. I will try to explain what things are at the end of each chapter or within said chapter if the wording allows it. So what do you think having Sakura have the flying thunder god technique also named _Hirashin no Jutsu_ or the Flying Raijin Jutsu? I wanted to make it believable in her possessing the ability. I will explain later how she got around the huge chakra reserve needed to activate the _Hirashin_. Another thing is I felt this chapter gives more background into the characters and how they think about each other. I did not want Anko to just going after Orochimaru head on, because I believe she is more practical in thinking then that. I hope the storyline has come out nicely and works with the characters I am developing.

Yosuzume- A mysterious bird that sings at night, sometimes indicating the okuri inu is near

Okuri inu - A spectral dog which follows lone travelers, attacking them if they trip, it is a king of yokai and literally translates to escorting dog

Yokai - A ghost, phantom, strange apparition are a supernatural monster, spirit and demon in Japanese folklore

Tennin -A heavenly being according to Wikipedia


	6. Preliminary Matches

**Chapter 6 Preliminary Matches**

**Third Person POV**

Anko Mitarashi: Okay you maggots listen up! You all made it here to the tower so congrats on that part but there are still too many of you. I mean I was right I cut you in half there were 40 teams that entered the forest and now only 13 teams standing here meaning there are still 39 participance left in this exam. We are asking those who wish to leave now to do so. We will be having preliminary matches to determine who is fit to be in the Area for the final stage of the Chunin Exams. At this point should an member of your team decide to forfeit then the rest of the team will not be affected. I will give you all 10 minutes to compose yourselves and discuss among yourself to decide who will continue on. Your time starts now!

Un-named Kusagakure ninja: I forfeit

Anko Mitarashi: Got it

Un-named Sunagakure ninja: Count me out I forfeit

Anko Mitarashi: Okay anyone else?

Kabuto Yakushi: Yeah I am pretty beat so I guess I also forfeit

Naruto Uzumaki: What but Kabuto why?

Kabuto Yakushi: Those Otogakure ninja did a beating to me sorry Naruto but I don't think I can move forward

Anko Mitarashi: Okay enough chit chat anyone else want to leave? This is the last call if not we will still have 36 participance. (Annoyed with the fact that there are still so many staying)

Naruto Uzumaki: You can't convince us otherwise lady we are here to stay!

Anko Mitarashi: Okay twerp shut your loud mouth while my college take over the preliminary stage of the exams.

Naruto Uzumaki: Who you calling a loud mouth!

Sasuke Uchiha: Damn it dope shut up (Punches Naruto on the back of the head)

Naruto Uzumaki: Ow hey

Hayate Gekko: Hello my name is Gekko Hayate, you many call my Hayate. I will be the referee for the preliminary part of this chunin exams. Each participant will be randomly selected to fight an opponent. A participant can forfeit during any time of the fight. If a participant is knocked out and does not stand back the opponent player will be declared the winner of the match. There will be a time limit max of 60 minutes per match, if by the end of the match both competitors are still standing the player with the least amount of physical damage will be declared the winner of the match. All winners of the preliminaries will move forward to the final round of the Chunin Exams held a month from now in the big Arena. Those who are not fighting in the match called will be able to view and cheer on team mates and comrades from the balcony with their Jonin Sensei.

Naruto Uzumaki: What happens if you lose?

Sakura Haruno: Hn Naruto I think he was getting there

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn yeah don't interrupt the guy dope

Naruto Uzumaki: Well how was I supposed to know also who you calling a dope

Hayate Gekko: As I was stating the loser of each match will be out of the chunin exams either by forfeiting, knock out, or having the most damage done to their person. They will be able to re-take the chunin exams in two years' time being hosted next by Sunagakure. Now are there any questions we have lots of matches to get threw and not a lot of time in the day.

**Naruto Uzumaki's POV**

What a whirl wind these past few days have been. Apparently while I was knocked out in the forest both Sasuke and Sakura took turns carrying my body. We got the scrolls we needed and then Iruka sensei told us we had to stay in the tower till everyone else got there. I was really bumped that we could not get ramen but it did allow all three of us to rest and get some sleep without fearing the bugs that crawl in that forest (Shivers) gross. I was not able to inform my teammates about the Kubi but I think I want to especially since I know that Sakura chan cares for me and she seems like she would not be revolted by me. Maybe I will be able to tell them after the chunin exams are over. Now to watch bushy brows go against this guy from Kusagakure.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: First up Lee Rock from Konohagakure vs Shigeri from Kusagakure. Okay begin.

Rock Lee: Let us display our burning youth and have a good spar!

Shigeri: Your strange, but no matter I will beat you I am sure of it

Rock Lee: You insult Might Guy's sense of taste prepare to feel the burn! (Lunges at the opponent)

Shigeri: Too easy (Puts arms to block a front attack)

Swoosh

Whack

Shigeri: So fast how did you do that Humph (coughs slowly getting back up)

Rock Lee: A taijustu master will not reveal one's secrets so easy. Now let us engage in a spar for the ages!

Shigeri: Alright eat this (Throws a kunai at opponent)

Swoosh

Thud

Rock Lee: It will take more than a simple kunai to beat me!

Shigeri: Fine (charges at opponent)

Swoosh

Whack

Thud

Shigeri: Ow okay I give up you win (Rubs back of head and slowly get back up)

Rock Lee: But what about our spar for the ages?!

Shigeri: Forget that and this I am out

Hayate Gekko: Okay, the winner of this match is Rock Lee from Konohagakure

**Sasuke Uchiha's POV**

So that is how he beat Naruto and I. Interesting, though I don't want to wear his style I would like to mimic or even train with it. Good thing my sharingan pick up his speed and the fact that he used taijustu to beat his opponent incredible. I wonder what other skills I might learn to mimic with my sharingan. Hn next is a guy from Kirigakure and a leaf shinobi I wonder if I should root for the Konoha ninja considering I live here. These chunin exams sure were a good bench mark to see where my skills rank among the aspiring ninja of the world.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Ganryu from Kirikagure vs Akado Yoroi from Konohagakure. Begin.

Yoroi Akado: Let's go! (Throws shuriken)

Chakra Absorption Technique _Chakura Kyuin Jutsu_ (Grabs at opponents head and starts to drain both spiritual and physical energy)

Ganryu: Get off me (Kicks opponent off him)

Time passes

Hayate Gekko: The winner of this match is Ganryu from Kirikagure due to opponent being un-able to move forward

**Sakura Haruno's POV**

While Yoroi Akado was a close range fighter Ganryu was a long to mid-range fighter allowing him more opportunity to attack then Yoroi. I hope my brother is watching with his sharingan because the technique the Konoha ninja used was medical ninjutsu related if I am not mistaken though I could be wrong it looked more like a chakra absorption technique both are good to have as tools though. As for the chunin exams as a whole I am happy to be out of the forest of death, it truly lives up to its name with the Shinigami or what I think is the Shinigami looming over it (shivers). Hn though I don't know much about Karui I do know Choji Akimichi and I doubt much that he will win but I could be in for a pleasant surprise.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Karui from Kumogakure vs Akimichi Choji from Konohagakure

Time Passes

Naruto Uzumaki: Come on Choji get up man you can't let her beat you

Shikamaru Nara: I hate to be a bear of bad news but even I know that Choji is done much like the barbeque pork he like to eat so much he is cooked that last lightning attack fried him good.

Hayate Gekko: Winner of this match Karui from Kumogakure due to opponent not being able to move forward.

**Anko Mitarashi POV**

I saw that coming from a mile away Kumogakure ninja are known for their lightning release jutsu, while it was a valent fight from the Butterfly he still got zapped. I do like watching these matches to see if even I can't gain some insight from the fights. But on an unrelated note I can't shake the feeling that he is still here my mark is pulsing more then it usually does. I am on thin ice though with the Hokage so I better keep my mouth shut even though I think the snake should rot for the crimes he has committed against humanity. The Sunagakure chick is definitely going to win the giant iron fan is a dead giveaway for a wind type user and if the files were right Tenten has yet to do any elemental jutsu. I could be wrong but I am pretty sure Temari from Sunagakure will win.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Tenten from Konohagakure vs Temari from Sunagakure

Hayate Gekko: Begin

Tenten: Right (Jumps back away from opponent)

Temari: Are you planning to wait out and see how I make my move? Let me just tell you once I start my attack you'll be over in a second. It doesn't matter to me, come first.

Swoosh

Thud

Tenten: No way my flying weapons!

Temari: This is the first star, there are two more, when the third star appears you will lose

Rock Lee: Tenten Don't be taken in by your opponent be calm!

Tenten: Hm (Pulls out two scrolls)

Temari: Hah! No matter what you do it won't work.

Tenten: (Places a scroll down) Rising Twin Dragons!

Poof

Temari: Even if you increase the amount it's still the same! Second Star (Moves fan to do a counter attack)

Swoosh

Thud

Tenten: I'm not done yet! (Jumps up in the air bringing weapons also in the air)

Swoosh

Thud

Termari: Third Star. Wind Scythe Jutsu!

Swoosh

Thud

Tenten: Ah (coughs blood) having landed on opponents fan)

Rock Lee: Tenten

Naruto Uzumaki: T-That's awful

Temari: How boring really

Hayate Gekko: Winner Temari from Sunagakure

**Kakashi Hatake's POV**

I really need to teach Naruto to not pick fights with everyone. While I am not one to downgrade my comrades the Hyuga boy was right Temari of Sunagakure was going to win. Knowing that I do about Guy's team they do not do nature jutsu or they not many. The natural enemy of Wind types are fire types but that is a moot point considering Tenten lost. Oh well I am sure she will succeed someday just not today. Hmn a Kirgakure ninja going against an Amegakure ninja let's see who wins my money is on the Kirigakure ninja.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Kagari from Amegakure vs Junsai from Kirigakure

Kagari: Here try this

Sly Mind Affect Technique _Kori Shinchu no Jutsu_

Junsai: Release nice try but I figured your genjutsu out now let see how you like the mist

Hiding in Mist Technique _Kirigakure no Jutsu_

Shh

Time Passes

Hayate Gekko: Winner Junsai from Kirigakure

**Orochimaru's POV**

Ah finally one of mine will be going up. I have no doubt that Dosu will win but that team seven ha ha (Smirks and laughs internally). While I initially wanted the Uchiha boy his sister the girl with pink hair she interests me. I want them both and if the Jinchuriki happens to come along well it is no matter. I do miss my Anko chan but was not willing to see beyond my test subjects, how unfortunate. But she is still mine and she may still have use to me. I have made it a point to influence who she interacts with for after all I cannot do will having an ex-apprentice of mine being less than great. While Kabuto seeks to be my next apprentice and practically is I will not let him sign the snake contract for he does not know who he is. He would be eaten whole without blinking an eye and I just can't have that right now he is too useful with his medical knowledge. No I will not pass the snake contract to just anyone it will be of a person who knows who they are and someone who is great. My saliva glands are watering just thinking about the Uchiha and his sister with the pink hair. (Lick lips in pure excitement and anticipation)

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Kinuta Dosu from Otogakure vs Oboro from Amegakure

Oboro: Let's get to it

Poof

Haze Clone Technique _Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu_

(12 clones figures clad in black appear)

Dosu Kinuta: Mm so you like to play

Resonating Eco Speaker _Kyomei Supika_

Ring

Time Passes

Hayate Gekko: Winner Dosu from Otogakure

**Hiruzen Sarutobi's POV**

Just as I suspected Orochimaru is posing as the Otogakure jonin sensei. I can't stop the chunin exams and he knows it. Damn. I do wonder what ninja's Otogakure is producing they are a small newly found hidden village. I have yet to meet the leader of the Otogakure village but I do wonder how Orochimaru managed to charm them into allowing him to stay with them. No matter I will deal with my wayward student at a later time. The boar child is up and I can only hope that she can hold her ground against a Kumogakure ninja.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Yamanaka Ino from Konohagakure vs Samui from Kumogakure

Time passes

Shikamaru Nara: Ino don't you won't win

Ino Yamanaka: I don't have a lot of options left Shikamaru so unless you can shout your counter move to me fast I am dead in the water

Samui: I hate to break it to you but you lose (Knocks out her opponent)

Hayate Gekko: Winner Samui from Kumogakure

**Skikarmaru Nara's POV**

What a drag. I somehow managed to help the enemy damn. I should have just kept my mouth shut. Nothing bad ever happens to those who keep their mouth shut. Now I am going to have to get her flowers and make sure she is okay after getting her ass handed to her. How troublesome never mind the fact I still have to watch over Choji. Why did I think being a ninja was a good idea anyways? Oh looks like the Hyuga guy is up against a sunagakure guy. This should at least be more interesting to watch then worrying over my teammates.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Hyuga Neji from Konohagakure vs Datsuji from Sunagakure

Rock Lee: Yes go Neji you got this

Neji Hyuga: Hmph

Time passes

Hayate Gekko: Winner Neji from Konohagakure

**Rock Lee's POV**

Just as I suspected my teammate has won his match. He is truly someone to challenge in the future. I am happy I have him on my team. I feel bad that Tenten was not awake enough to cheer our teammate on but I am sure Neji knows that he is care by his teammates. Oh I must not forget to watch the other matches, even though I won my own it is still good to watch the others in case I will be match against them later. Yes a Kirigakure ninja verse a Kumogakure ninja this will surely be a match for the books!

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Suiren from Kirigakure vs Omoi from Kumogakure

Omoi: Too slow

Time passes

Hayate Gekko: Winner Omoi from Kumogakure

**Gaara's POV**

Hmph I wonder who will be my opponent, the ninja from Kumogakure seem to be strong the Kirigakure are not too bad. I hope I get a good one mother still wants blood. I can't get that girl out of my head I must have her, I know I will kill all my opponents to show her I am a good person to be with. She already stated that she is not interested in the Uchiha and the blond one on her team. Yes I can kill two birds with sand by satisfying my blood lust and showing my love that I am strong.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Hyuga Hinata from Konohagakure vs Shigure from Amegakure

Kiba Inzunka: Go Hinata

Shino Aburame: Yes go Hinata

Hinata Hyuga: Right Byakugan

Time passes

Hayate Gekko: Winner Shigure from Amegakure

Kiba Inzunka: Hinata you okay?

Shino Aburame: It would be wise to not crowd her

Naruto Uzumaki: Eh speak up also Hinata you did great

Kiba Inzunka: Whoa wait don't say tha

Thud

Kiba Inzunka: Never mind

Naruto Uzumaki: Ah she is down what did I do Sakura Chan Sasuke help

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch move (Hands glow green for a little bit)

Sakura Haruno: Hn (Hands also glow green for a bit)

Naruto Uzumaki: Well?

Kiba Inzuka: Yeah why you're hands green?

Sakura Haruno: She is suffering from chakra exasion and fainted due to high arousal she should be fine in a few minutes

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn keep an eye on her and make sure she gets some food when she wakes and plenty of liquids.

**Kurenai Yuhi's POV**

How nice of Hatake's students to care for Hinata. They didn't have to but they came over to let her know she did a good job and thanks to that Naruto kid his teammates offered to heal Hinata. I am not surprised about the girl but the Uchiha he surprised me with the amount of care and the fact that he could perform the mystic palm technique. I figured the girl might know it somewhat but both of them knowing and doing it together without harming Hinata any further amazing. I wonder if it is true what they say that the girl is the Uchiha's sibling. I will have to ask Hatake and thank him when I get the chance.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Ambumi Zaku from Otogakure vs Aburame Shino from Konohagakure

Shino Aburame: You can't beat me with just one arm

Zaku Ambumi: Stop pestering me! (Actives wind in hand) Take this

Poof

Zaku Ambumi: Slicing Sound Wave!

thud

Zaku Ambumi: Come on. Get up.

Woosh (Dust still clearing)

Zaku Ambumi: Wwhat?! Bugs they bust through the skin from inside his body?! Ah don't underestimate me! (Prepares to blow opponent apart)

Swoosh

Zaku Ambumi: Ah (Groans in pain as the air tubes blew up in his arms from the chakra and the bugs)

Shino Aburame: This is what a real ace in the hole is.

Zaku Ambumi: Punk! (Turns body around to face opponent)

Shino Aburame: (Back knuckle punches Zaku)

Zaku Ambumi: Ah

Thud

Hayate Gekko: Winner Shino from Konohagakure

**Hinata Hyuga's POV**

Wow what a great thing to wake up to my teammate won his match. I am so happy that I woke up in time to see him win. I know that both my teammates work really hard it is only natural that one of them at least moves on. I hope I have not been too much of a disappointment to my teammates. Kurenai Sensei tells me that team seven took care of me and make sure I was not seriously hurt. I will have to find a way to thank them somehow. Oh looks like a Sunagakure ninja is fighting an Amegakure ninja next.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Gaara from Sunagakure vs Baiu from Amegakure

Baiu: I um I …

Gaara: Too late Sand coffin sand burial (Sand rapidly covers the opponent then starts to crush the poor guy)

Crunch

Splat

Thud

Swoosh

Hayate Gekko: Winner Gaara from Sunagakure

**Baki's POV**

Hmph this kid killing without giving the enemy a chance to counter or attack. I worry about his sanity but I am just glad not to be his next victim mostly. I wonder how the other Sunagakure team will hold up in this exam. Speaking of here one goes against a leaf ninja now.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Inuzuka Kiba from Konohagakure vs Goji from Sunagakure

Kiba Inuzuka: Yeah!

Goji: What's with the puppy?

Kiba Inuzuka: Akamaru's going to fight with me

Akamaru: Arf

Goji: Fine let's dance

Kiba Inuzaka: yes let's dance (Puts hands together to form hand seals)

Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry All Four Jutsu

Kiba Inuzaka: Here I come! (Charges at opponent)

Goji: You are going to have to do better than that

Kiba Inuzaka: Let's go Akamaru (feeds Akamaru a pill and takes one as well)

Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry Fang over Fang

Time Passes

Hayate Gekko: Winner Goji from Sunagakure

**Might Guy's POV**

Another wind type user not surprising from Sunagakure they are known for their wind type and puppet users. Oh well it is still nice to watch the other Konoha teams fight for a spot in the area stage of the exam. I will have my hands full with Neji and Lee in the upcoming month and of course I will still keep training Tenten after all it would not do to have an uneven team. I have yet to see any of Kakashi's genin go but I am sure they will be great. Ah here is Asuma's last genin going against an Otogakure ninja. This should be interesting.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Nara Shikamaru from Konohagakure vs Tsuchi Kin from Otogakure

Ino Yamanaka: Shikamaru! Beat her up!

Hayate Gekko: Begin

Shikamaru Nara: Shadow Imitation technique _Ninpou kage mane no jutsu_ (Weaves hand signs)

Kin Tsuchi: As long as I look at your shadow I have nothing to fear from that technique (move and throws sebon at opponent)

Woosh

Thud

Sebon needles hit back wall

Kin Tsuchi: You talk too much! (Throws more sebon needles)

Shikamaru Nara: I just have to be careful and not fall for your shadow needle technique

Ring

Bell rings

Shikamaru Nara: A string? Shoot!

Kin Tsuchi: Too late!(Throws sebon needles )

Swoosh

Thud

Shikamaru Nara: Ah (Groans as two sebon needles hit his arm and slowly get back up) I dodged a critical hit (Pulls out two sebon needles)

Ring

Bell rings that is attached to the string Kin holds

Shikamaru Nara: What's going on?

Kin Tsuchi: You can't Now I'll tenderize you slowly (Throws three sebon needles at kneeling opponent)

Swoosh

Squirt

Sebon needles hit their target

Shikamaru Nara: Ah (Groans at being hit in the arms)

Kin Tsushi: Then I'll finish you off with this. What my body

Shikamaru Nara: Eh my Shadow Imitation finally succeeded

Kin Tsuchi: What are you talking about? Your shadow is nowhere near me did you?

Shikamaru Nara: Just as you assumed stupid There's a way string at that height will make a shadow. Yes I thinned and streatched out my shadow to make it look like the shadow of the string. Then I attached it to you. (Moves to get a shuriken out of pants pocket strap making the opponent do the same)

Kin Tsuchi: Are you stupid? If you attack like that you're going to get hurt too. 

Shikamaru Nara: We're going to stab each other with our shuriken now. How long will we last?

Kin Tsuchi: Stop this nonsense

Swoosh

Swoosh

Thud

Opponent hits head on wall

Shikamaru Nara: One down (continues the back flip and stands at the end)

Hayate Gekko: Winner Shikamaru Nara from Konohagakure

Ino Yamanaka: Way to go Shikmaru

**Asuma Sarutobi's POV**

Well at least one of my students will be going to the arena. I can safely say I am proud of my genin and I hope that one day Choji and Ino can be at the same level of skill as Skikamaru. Well next time I suppose the only thing is I will need a third member for them to work with. I got two years before that happens I should focus on who is next and see where my students can learn from these matches.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Midare from Amegakure vs Kankuro from Sunagakure

Midare: I got you now

Swoosh

Thud

Swoosh

Crack

Kankuro: Try again

Midare: Okay I give up let me go

Hayate Gekko: Winner Kankuro from Sunagakure

**Temari's POV**

Nice I knew my brother would not be foolish enough to die by an Amegakure ninja. The guy before Kankuro was smart in using his surroundings to his advantage. I guess not all leaf ninja are as dumb as they look. Oh here comes one of the leaf ninja we met earlier, the dark haired one. I think Gaara said he wanted to fight him. Let's see what this Sasuke Uchiha has to show.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Uchiha Sasuke from Konohagakure vs Uzumaki Karin from Kushagakure

Karin Uzumaki: Um thank you for saving me earlier

Sasuke Uchiha: Tch it was the right thing to do now fight me

Karin Uzumaki: Right okay (Lunges at opponent)

Swoosh

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn you're going to have to do better than that (Copies move from Rock Lee ending the match)

Hayate Gekko: Winner Sasuke from Konohagakure

**Orochimaru's POV**

Hm yes just as I suspected he is talented that is for sure. The Uzumaki girl she must be one of the last Uzumaki's left I should recruit her as well. So many good candidates to choose from to take with me and watch over. Ha ha (Licks lips). I still have to work out the kinks to the curse mark but Kabuto and I will surely figure a way to obtain all the keki genki and make sure the clans do not go extinct. In the meantime many of the Amegakure ninja look like decent enough test subjects (Grins creepy like). Hmn time to watch the jinchuriki and see what he is capable of after all I did disrupt his seal on his stomach. Ha ha (Smirks).

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Next up Uzumaki Naruto from Konohagakure vs Mubi from Amegakure

Mubi: Eat my clones

Poof

Mist Servant Technique _Kasumi Junsha no Jutsu_

(12 clones figures clad in black appear)

Naruto Uzkumaki: You think you got clones, watch this Multi-shadow clone technique

Poof

Multiple Shadow Clone Technique _Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

(200 Naruto clones appear and fill the whole training area even the balcony)

Mubi: There are so many

Naruto: Yeah and we are going to beat your ass (all the clones converge and beat the crap out of the opponent's clones and the opponent)

Hayate Gekko: Winner Naruto from Konohagakure

**Kakashi Hatake's POV**

Hm I think it should be clear not to challenge Naruto in a clone war he will win no doubt. As for my other two students Sasuke clearly copied Rock Lee's and Might Guy's technique with the Lion Barrage. I do wonder what my female student will do. She held up pretty well in the land of waves from what I saw. As for her recent showings I am unsure also the interest in finjutsu should make her an intriuging opponent I do wonder what she will do in her match coming up.

**Third Person POV**

Hayate Gekko: Last and final match will be Haruno Sakura from Konohagakure vs Tsurugi Misumi from Konohagakure. Reminder to everyone who has won to stay till the end of the preliminaries to help determine who the final match ups will be for the arena portion of the exam.

Misumi Tsurugi: I'll say this first once I do my technique give up no matter what Unlike Yoroi I don't get careless with kids at all I'll bring it to an end swiftly

Sakura Haruno: Hn

Hayate Gekko: Now then please begin

Misumi Tsurugi: I won't let you do anything (Charges at opponent) First move a sure fire victory!

Sakura Haruno: Hn (throws kunai at on coming opponent)

Swoosh

Thud

Misumi Tsurugi: Too easy now try this

Slither

Soft Physique Modification _Nan no Kaizo_ (Wraps body around opponent's body)

Misumi Tsurugi: I'll dislocate every joint and with chakra I can control my softened body at will

Naruto Uzumaki: Wow amazing also Sakura-chan get out of there!

Sakura Haruno: With chakra?

Misumi Tsurgi: I don't know what kind of ninja tool you'll use but if I keep doing this to your body it will make no difference I can break your neck right now I can also squeeze until your bones break. I'll rapidly tighten as long as you don't give up. So hurry and give up.

Sakura Haruno: Like a Rokurokbi? Also the answer is No

Misumi Tsurgi: Not sure what you are getting at kid but your loss (Tightens hold on the opponent)

Crack

Rock Lee: He broke her neck

Naruto Uzumaki: What?!

Shush

Earth Release Shadow clone _Donton Kage Bunshin_ (Melts way)

Misumi Tsurgi: So where is the real one (Reverts his body back to normal)

Crack

Drag

Earth Release Double Suicide Decapitation Technique _Donton Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu_ (Opponent is now buried to the head in dirt)

Misumi Tsurgi: How I had you plus this is concrete you shouldn't be able to dig under it

Naruto Uzumaki: Way to go Sakura-chan I knew you couldn't be dead

Sakura Haruno: Hn do you give?

Misumi Tsurgi: Like I am giving up to a brat with pink hair

Crack

Slither

Sakura Haruno: Hn (Struggles in tight grasp)

Misumi Tsurgi: I got you now no escape now give up

Sakura Haruno: No

Misumi Tsurgi: Fine then lets break a limb shall we

Crack

Boom

Clone Great Explosion _Bunshin Daibakuha_ (Goes off startling the crowd)

Swoosh

Thud

Hayate Gekko: Can you get up? (walks over to downed ninja)

Misumi Tsurgi: Ug (Groans in pain)

Hayate Gekko: Due to immobility of opponent winner of this match is Sakura Haruno from Konohagakure. Will all winners please come down to receive a random number The random number will determine who is facing who in the Arena phase of the chunin exams.

**Anko Mitarashi's POV**

Impressive the pink haired girl is certainly full of surprises first the finjutsu, next the potential for having the mokuton or wood release and now this. What a show she put on yeah she will definitely be someone to watch in the arena. I can see why my ex-Sensei is intrigued by the girl I mean I would be lying if I said I wasn't too. When it comes to matches she was never even in trouble she transformed herself into the kunai that was thrown first making sure to analyze and watch her opponent. Smart very smart she used genjutsu to fool her opponent into thinking they were buried but she did make the illusion seem real to even us viewers impressive. The Uchiha did alright, but where he is subtle and the blond brat bold and brash, the girl she is a nice combo of them. Plus she ended the day with a nice bang and I always like a good bang as oppose to a whimper. I would love to see what the broom stick has in mind for training his three genin.

**Author Notes:**

The following teams I modified or chose in order to have a different outcome for the exams as a whole. The teams can be found on the naruto fandom wiki website.

So Team 10 (Asuma) composed of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka; Team Dosu composed of Zaku Abumi, Dosu Kinuta, and Kin Tsuchi; Team Ganryu (De-aged from cannon and originally killed in one of the Wars) composed of Ganryu, Jusai, and Suiren; Team 3 (Guy) composed of Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten; Team 7 (Kakashi) composed of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki; Team 8 (Kurenai) composed of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka; Team Oboro (Originally beat by team 7) composed of Kagari, Mubi, and Oboro; Team Samui composed of Karui, Omoi, and Samui; Team Shigure (Originally killed by Orocimaru in cannon) composed of Baiu, Midare and Shigure; Team Goji (orginally in the Suna-Konoha joint exam) composed of Datsuji, Goji and an unnamed ninja; Team Kabuto composed of Yoroi Akado, Misumi Tsurugi and Kabuto Yakushi; Team Shigeri (Originally in filler) composed of Karin Uzumaki, Shigeri and an unnamed ninja; Team Baki (Three Sand Siblings) composed of Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

I am not sure how to write fight scenes so I hope it was somewhat believable, also as one might guess I have been avoiding putting them in this story. I wanted Rock Lee to be more useful and impressive rather then get almost killed by Gaara. As for the other fights I needed to make it so team seven reached the Area stage also this is my story if you don’t like don't read.

When it comes to spirits I will try to incorporate them when I can, but this chapter did not really lend itself to having them. Also sorry for the long chapter I hope the breaks between the fights help a bit with the different point of views.

Shinigami - The Japanese grim Reaper

Rokurokbi - yokai that were humans originally but they broke doctrines in Buddhism and were cursed with infinitely extendable necks that allowed them to spy on humans


	7. Month Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the Naruto franchise Manga series belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto. The publisher for the manga series was Shueisha and its English publisher Viz Media. Magazine Akamaru Jump and the English equivalent Magazine Shonen Jump produced the magazines based off the manga. Anime television series Naruto (2002-2007) and Naruto: Shippuden (2007-2017) was directed by Hayato Date and the television series production company was Pierrot. The television series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world. No Copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> The following story was inspired by the fanfic A Feast of Spirits by binarylazarus on Archives Of Our Own website. I would highly recommend reading their fanfic to see where I will be pulling some ideas from also I would like to say binarlazarus you are a genius pulling from Japanese mythology and from the movie Princess Monoke originally titled Mononoke -hime (1997) directed by Hayao Miyazaki. So instead of re-incarnations and aliens from space being the creators slash bases of the Naruto series, I propose that Japanese mythology to fill the gap.

**Chapter 7 Month Training**

**Third Person POV**

Kakashi Hatake: Yo

Naruto Uzumaki: You're late

Kakashi Hatake: A black cat crossed my path on the way here

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn as if

Sakura Haruno: Hn

Naruto Uzumaki: Right what they said

Kakashi Hatake: Right so I didn't really image all three of you passing this far but I have found a senseu who's more reliable then I am

Naruto Uzumaki: Eh Well who is it ?

Ebisu: It's me.

Naruto Uzumaki: Huh? You The Closet Pervert?!

Ebisu: Such insolence!

Kakashi Hatake: Eh you know each other?

Ebisu: Never mind the brat Kakashi san, go, you, and Sasuke kun probably have a lot of work to do

Naruto Uzumaki: Why's this guy my training teacher?! In the first place he's weaker than me!

Kakashi Hatake: Naruto kun he is really is qualified to teach he teaches elite ninja. In anycase I am off say by Sasuke kun we need to get going before sun sets

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn right, keep an eye on the dope would you?

Sakura Haruno: Hn you got it and you watch out for snakes

Naruto Uzumaki: I can take care of myself also good luck Sasuke

Sasuke Uchiha: I hate snakes, I am more of a bird guy. In any case good luck the both of you and take care

Sakura Haruno: Hn you as well

Kakashi Hatake: Lets go

**Naruto Uzumaki's POV**

Just because I am not the prodigal son doesn't mean I should get shafted with second best. I can believe Kakashi sensei is just leaving Sakura-chan and I to fend for ourselves. Whatever happened to his motto of never leaving a man behind? Fine if he think I am not worth it I am going to prove him wrong. Just wait and see Kakashi sensei I am going to become the best and you are going to regret not teach me. Ebisu the closet pervert is weak falling for the Harem Technique _Haremu no Jutsu_ , plus who are the so called elite ninja that he has trained?

**Third Person POV**

Ebisu: Now let's go

Naruto Uzumaki: I'm still not satisfied

Ebisu: Eh If you are able to run away from me I will withdraw from your training

Naruto Uzumaki: That makes things a lot simpler Later! (Runs off)

Sakura Haruno: Shouldn't you go after him?

Ebisu: Yeah I can't really teach you and him together in case you two are paired against each other so give me till the end of the day to find you a teacher.

Sakura Haruno: Kakashi-san Sensei didn't think I would make it to this part of the exam did he? (Not amused look)

Ebisu: I am sure he had a qualified reason for forgetting to tell me about you (Trying to re-assure the girl)

Sakura Haruno: Just go, Naruto is probably already trying to celebrate. I will find my own way

Ebisu: Are you sure?

Sakura Haruno: Yeah, but you owe me one serving of dango dumplings

Ebisu: You got it and thank you Sakura-chan

Poof

**Sakura Haruno's POV**

Of course I am left on my own, Kakashi-san sensei doesn't trust me after the little stunt I pulled and the fact that I am female does not help my cause. I am not saying my sensei is sexist just that he can't see beyond his own shadows of his former genin team. It's okay I don't particularly need the scare crow to become the best ninja that ever lived. See my uncle was very much in to training me when I was younger so that I would one day be able to protect my comrades and save innocents. One of the first few jutsu's I was taught to learn even despite not having a big chakra reserve was the Shadow Clone Technique _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. My uncle drilled into me that this jutsu alone could make me better than any other ninja. Well the Shadow Clone and a few others like the Transformation Technique _Henge no Jutsu_ , Cloak of Invisibility Technique _Kakuremino no Jutsu_ and the Body Flicker Technique _Shunshin no Jutsu_. Since figuring out the benefits and the down side to the Shadow Clone Technique I have two that are constantly training. One reads and meditates while the other trains in taijutsu, and ninjutsu. It was with the help of my Shadow Clones that I was able to learn so much about finjutsu and master the Flying Thunder God Technique _Hirashin no Jutsu._ The one the meditates helps to increase my chakra control while the Shadow Clone that does taijutsu expands the chakra reserve. Since I could walk I have been training in taijutsu and have only managed to get two of the gates to open of the eight gates that are within the body. I don't use the gates, but if things came down to it and I had little to no chakra left my Uncle wanted me to have a backup in fighting. While my Uncle was not the easiest to get along with he did know Might Guy enough to pick up the basics of the eight gates. My Uncle never did tell me how many gates he opened but he then again he never rewarded me for training at the age of 5 either. I spent 6 and a half years training with him before he killed himself leaving only a note of sorry for an excuses. I will be 13 soon and I still have a lot to learn if I am going to be the best and protect the most people I can while I still breathe.

**Third Person POV**

Naruto Uzumaki: This is going to be easy I can't see him anymore (Turns sees Ebisu)

Naruto Uzumaki: (Throws smoke bomb)

Poof

Naruto Uzumaki: Has only begun! (runs off while the smoke covers him)

**Sasuke Uchiha's POV**

Not that I am unhappy about being taught by our sensei, I just find it strange he would chose to have us leave the village is all. I would have thought there would have been more safety in the village then outside the village. Then again he might be teaching me stuff he wishes others not to spy on. If that is so I can't wait to learn what he will be teaching me. Both Sakura and I have vowed to bring back our brother Itachi and to do so we have to be strong enough to withstand the greatest threats both physically and mentally.

**Third Person POV**

Naruto Uzmaki: He is indeed an elite personal teacher (Stops to sit and then turns around to see billboard for the Ich Ich novel made into a movie)

Ebisu: Ah (Breifly looks at billboard) What are you doing Naruto kun?

Naruto Uzumaki: Eh

Poof

Naruto Uzumaki: Then how about this? Shadow Replication! Try and catch me now!

Poof

(All the clone take off)

Ebisu: You will not get away!

Ebisu: Stop right there!

Poof

Ebisu: Over there!

Poof

Ebisu: There!

Poof

Ebisu: There!

Poof

Ebisu: Stop!

Poof

**Naruto Uzumaki's POV**

Well he caught me near the Hot springs and I thought for sure I lost him the last turn I made. Damn in any case might as well see what he has to teach me. For the final match ups Bug guy Shino got matched against puppet dude Kankuro, I got some mist ninja guy, Sasuke also got a mist guy, Sakura got a sunagakure ninja, bushy brows Rock Lee got a girl named Karui, Shikamaru got and Amegakure dude, Neji the jerk got Omoi from Kumogakure and that mummy looking dude Dosu from Otogakure got Samui from Kumogakure. Oh and since there is an odd number Gaara the creep will be fighting a winner form one of the rounds.

**Author Notes:**

Sorry for the short chapter I am runny out of inspiration in writing this story but next chapter will be the Arena. I might end the story at the end of the Invasion of Konoha not sure yet though. I was planning to show how Sakura learned to control and work with the wood release but I bit off more than I could chew with my every week update thing. Also I have midterms coming up so there will not be an update for a while so this is you're warning / heads up don't expect a new update for a while. I hope to get back to this story by the end of May 2020 if not sooner but academics might hold me up. Yes I have academics that I need to focus on even with this crazy thing called COVID19 school continues online for me. Again sorry for the short chapter I at least hope you liked the chapter 6 preliminary matches. That chapter 6 took me weeks to put together in a somewhat convincing way. I want to say thanks to those who have left comments, kudos and or bookmarked this story, it is much appreciated. With this being my first fanfiction and all I was very unsure how it would pan out so thanks. ^_^


	8. Author's Note

Hello, readers, it's me Adopted_Dyslexic. First I hope you are all doing well and continue to do so. I am sorry to say that I will not be finishing this story. I feel you all deserve better than a half-written story and I do not have the capacity at the moment to think and write about Naruto so this is the end of the story. I bit off way more than I could chew and I hope next time I post I will be more confident about the style and the storyline itself. I have recently gotten into the Harry Potter Franchise, but I am unsure if I will be posting anything soon. Again sorry for the hold-up and sorry this story had to end so quickly. Please feel free to comment and ask me what would have happened and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you again to those who have left comments, kudos, or even bookmarked this story it took me a while to make and it was really based on this other fanfic I read _A Feast of Spirits_ by binarylazarus on Archives Of Our Own website. I would highly recommend reading their fanfic to see where I pulled some ideas from also I would like to say binarlazarus you are a genius pulling from Japanese mythology and from the movie Princess Monoke originally titled Mononoke -hime (1997) directed by Hayao Miyazaki. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great rest of your week. ^_^ 


End file.
